Dragon Chronicles: The Hidden World
by Optimus524
Summary: It has been a year since Drago's defeat and Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders have been freeing dragons non-stop. However, a new mysterious and vicious foe has appeared and has vowed to kill Toothless. With no other choice Hiccup and the others begin their search for the injured dragons home so that they can find a way to stop this senseless killing.
1. Prologue

_Dragon Chronicles: The Hidden World_

_by Ragnar the All Knowing_

For those of you who still do not know me, I am the Elder of Berk. If you had read my other books, you would know that at one time we lived together with dragons, we fought with them, we fought side-by-side together, but now they are gone. Many of you are probably wondering where did the dragons go and what has become of them now if they still live.

Well, this is my final chapter and is now time for you to know the fate which befell the dragons and why they are no longer part of our world. In truth none of us wanted to say goodbye to the dragons, but we had no choice but to say goodbye and none took it harder than my old friend, Hiccup the Useful.

* * *

It began on a misty night, and a ship containing cages filled with the brim of different types of dragons were sailing across the water. Patrolling the deck was a man named Ivar the Witless, a dragon trapper and he slammed his spear on a cage containing a one of these captured dragons.

"Quiet!" he snapped.

He then saw something in front of him and raised his torch and whoever was standing in front of him held a sword in his hand which immediately set itself ablaze.

"What are you?" he said.

The figure was wearing some kind of black armour, which looked as if it was made out of dragon scales.

He then raised his finger towards the visor on his helmet. "Shh!" he whispered.

He then heard a noise behind him and turned and saw a dragon climbing down on one of the cages. He could see a bright light running down the back of its spine and he then quickly swung his spear at the mysterious intruder. The intruder immediately ducked and got behind him and he quickly swung his torch at him.

Ivar then thrusted his spear at him, but the interloper managed to block it with his sword and disarmed him. He then tossed his torch at the figure and immediately set the deck ablaze, thinking that would deal with him.

However, to his horror the intruder nearly step through the flames looking completely unharmed and fear consumed him. He then saw that the dragon beside the figure was in fact a Night Fury, which scared him even more.

"Ahh! Your demon!" he screamed.

"Shhh! No, I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon," he said as he lifted his visor.

Standing there was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the young Chief of Berk. He had upgraded his armour, which was no longer just plain leather, it was outfitted with dragon scales that had shed it from Toothless' body and was far more streamlined that it was before.

"Just a guy," he said trying to assure Ivar. "Just a guy trying to rescue these dragons. So, uh—"

"But you walk through fire!" Ivar cried.

"Dragon scales," said Hiccup quickly, keeping his voice down as much as possible. "Dragons shed a lot."

"Ooh! I know a demon when I see one," he said as he slowly backed away from Hiccup. "No human legs that skinny!"

He was about to make a run for it, but then landing in a blaze of glory was Snotlout Jorgenson. Snotlout too was wearing Dragon armour there was a bit more flamboyant than Hiccup's, it was bright red orange and yellow, his helmet was the exact shape of that of a Monstrous Nightmare and he insisted on having a cape.

His Monstrous Nightmare, Hookang burst into flames and they began to advance towards Ivar.

"Think that was a big action entrance!" he said stretching his arms out. "Get a load of me!" Sadly he forgot to fireproof the seat of his pants, which meant that his rear end was now on fire. "Aah!"

Hiccup rubbed his forehead as he felt one of its headaches coming on as Ivar was now even more terrified. Snotlout began running around trying to put himself out by rubbing his butt on the wooden floor the deck.

"AAH! I KNEW IT! MORE DEMONS?!" Ivar yelled.

"That's really just a nit wit who forgot to fireproof his butt," said Hiccup.

Snotlout had finally managed to put himself out, but then a serpent two-headed dragon appeared out of the mist.

"Guys, no!" Snotlout cried as he ran for it. "Not now!"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion which sent Snotlout flying across the deck. Then emerging from the smoke were Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. The two of them were also wearing armour which was green with a brown tint.

However, there is styles were completely different from one another. Ruffnut's suit was embellished with two horns and a fin on the helmet, and various rounded protuberances resembling those on Barf and Belch. She now had two long ponytails and were cascading them down her front.

Tuffnut's on the other had a large number of large, metal-tipped spikes and a miniature head on the helmet resembling Belch. His gloves were a bit more bulky and resembled dragon heads and for some strange reason he had wrapped his hair around his chin and pretended that it was a beard.

Tuffnut emerged from the smoke with his arms outstretched. "Behold, your worst nightmare…"

Ruffnut then emerged. "Behold—"

Tuffnut groaned in annoyance as he raised his visor. "…along with his sister who insisted on coming."

Ruffnut lifted her visor and glared at him. "That's my intro?"

Hiccup looked at them. "Guys! Too soon. You always come in too soon!"

Then as if this stealth operation couldn't get any worse, a large husky young man landed at his feet. This was Fishlegs Ingerman, who was now growing a small blond moustache and he too was wearing dragon armour. His armour was a dark brown and had thick metal balls, mimicking those of Meatlug bumps over his armour.

"Sorry, still getting the hang of my wings," Fishlegs apologised.

Hiccup then noticed the baby gronckle poking its head out of the pouch in the front of his armour. This was Fishmeat, one of children belonging to his Gronckle, Meatlug.

"Fishlegs, again with the baby?" said Hiccup in disbelief. "This is a raid."

"I couldn't find a sitter."

Ivar was now utterly terrified of the Dragon Riders and now was running towards the alarm as quickly as he could.

(Ivar gets scared of the Dragon Riders in armor and runs away.)

"DEMONS EVERYWHERE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" he yelled.

He was just about to ring the bell when someone kicked him in the face slamming his head against the cage, knocking him out cold. That someone was Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's betrothed, like all the others she was wearing dragon armour which was blight blue and her helmet resembled that of the Deadly Nadder and she had some metal skulls embroidered on her belt.

She stretched her back as her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, landed beside her.

"Astrid! I had him right where I wanted him," Hiccup complained.

"And now he's right where I wanted him," she said raising her visor.

Then landing on the deck was a huge Boneknapper, whose name was Skull, and then jumping on the deck was Ragnar Keatson. Unsurprisingly Ragnar was also wearing dragon armour, though unlike the others his was made of dragon bones since his dragon had no scales. Using Skull to track down the perfect bones to create his armour, he managed to stick them together with a very sticky chemical compound he had created.

"Not to hurry everyone up, but perhaps we should get a move on before we alert anyone else of our presence?" Ragnar suggested.

Astrid nodded in agreement and patted Hiccup on the chest. "Let's get to work."

Hiccup looked at the others. "Okay, we screwed that up. But, at least nobody else knows we're here."

Sadly the commotion they had started to the attention of the trappers on the opposite end of the ship.

* * *

Hiccup made his way and opened the cage containing a Scuttleclaw.

"Easy, girl," he said gently as he approached her. She snarled at him, no doubt thinking that he was one of the trappers. "It's okay. Shh!" He then placed his hand on her snout and she relaxed. "We're gonna get you out of here."

* * *

Fishlegs opened a particularly large cage and emerging from it was a particularly large dragon, almost as big as Skull. Its horns were extremely wide and were obviously made for charging and Fishlegs can help but get excited.

"Ooh! A Crimson Goregutter!" he said barely able to hold his excitement. "Ooooh, hoo, hoo!

The Crimson Goregutter looks Fishmeat in his pouch and appeared very much relaxed upon seen him.

* * *

Ruffnut was leaning against cage containing a Hobgobbler. This dragon was about the same size of a Terrible Terror and it just sat there like a lump looking at eyeball with its tongue.

"Ha. Ha. Look at this weirdo," Ruffnut laughed. "I bet it's super dumb." She then attempted to open the cage, pull it with all her might, but it didn't budge an inch. "Why can't I get this cage open?"

Astrid then appeared and slid the lock open. "It slides."

Ruffnut was hanging onto the cage as it open slightly. "Obviously."

"Attack!" a voice cried.

They turned and saw Dragon Trappers were charging at them with weapons drawn and with angry looks on their faces

Hiccup looked at the others. "Get the rescued out of here!"

Hiccup then pulled out Inferno and set it ablaze, at it pulled out her battleaxe and Ragnar his twin swords. Immediately they began to engage the Trappers, Astrid was the first one to clash weapons with. Toothless then scampered into the mist and disappeared from sight, seconds later Hiccup and Ragnar then appeared and began battling their foes.

Hiccup managed to slam a Trappers axe into the deck and then Toothless came in and head-butted him and he landed near Tuffnut's feet.

"No running on the deck! It's slippery," said Tuffnut as he tried open the cage. The Trapper got to his feet and raised his axe, but Ruffnut pulled it out of his hands before he could strike her brother. "You can fall."

Then to prove his point he opened the cage backing into the Trapper, causing him to trip over his own axe.

"Step aside!" Snotlout yelled as he charged into the fray. "Let me handle the tough guy stuff!"

He then swung his hammer at two Trappers, but they easily dodged his swing. Unfortunately, the swing caused his helmet, which was not fitted properly, to spin around until it was on backwards. The trappers were about to attack Snotlout, but Hookfang, who had been standing on top of one of the cages, unleashed a burst of fire down upon them causing them to run away.

Snotlout managed to get his helmet back on straight and saw them running, thinking he scared them off. "Yee ha! That's two for me!"

Two Trappers were now facing against Fishlegs and one of them was swinging his warhammer at him.

"Look out!" Fishlegs yelled as he ducked, causing the Trapper to strike his comrade.

"Sorry," said the Trapper.

Then the rescued Goregutter struck the Trapper with his tail.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar were busy engaging the Trappers. Ragnar managed to dodge the swing of a Trapper and then quickly performed a leg sweep knocking him to the ground. Ashley managed to disarm her opponent and then send him backwards with a powerful kick to the stomach. Hiccup managed to block the attack from his opponent, and then punched him in the face causing him to spin around in circles. He then removed the Trappers helmet and Astrid slammed the butt of an axe on his head knocking him out cold.

Another Trapper then came in charging towards Hiccup, but he quickly opened the cage causing him to slam into the door. Toothless then head-butted him so hard that he was sent into the cage and Hiccup quickly locked it.

"Thank you," said Hiccup. "Now, go get the rest, bud!"

Hiccup retracted Inferno and then approached Astrid, who managed to disarm the Trapper she was fighting against, sending his sword into the air. She then quickly kicked the Trapper in between the legs sending a massive surge of pain his body.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup as he was inserting another canister into Inferno and caught the sword of the Trapper she disarmed. "I thought this was supposed to be a stealth mission."

Hiccup reignited Inferno and stood to her back to back. "Yeah, they always start that way."

Ragnar managed to slam a powerful elbow in the face of a trap and looked at the two of them. "If we wanted this to be a stealth mission why did we bring the twins along or Snotlout for that matter?"

"I'm asking myself the same question," said Hiccup.

"Look out!" Astrid yelled as a Trapper came charging into what some of the spear.

However before he could get anywhere close to them, Stormfly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. She then flew over the ship and tossed him into the sea before flying off.

"Thanks, Stormfly!" Astrid yelled.

Looking down at them from the mast was Hiccup's mother, Valka and standing beside her was her dragon, a Stromcutter called Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper looked at Valka with a concerned look about the mission.

"Run!" Snotlout yelled charging in with hammer in hand.

He then jumped off the cage he was running of throwing his hammer at the same time. Unfortunately his hammer struck nothing particularly useful and his cape snagged on the cage leaving them hanging in the air.

Valka shook her head. "Eventually."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup as he was spending a Trapper. "This is starting to get a little out of hand?"

Ragnar then immediately sidestepped and slammed the Trapper's head into the cage next to Hiccup.

Hiccup had to agree with Ragnar's assessment and it looked as if they had got everything Dragon. "Move out! We got them all!"

On that point a bunch of trappers was starting to surround the twins.

"I'm gonna headlock every last one of you," said Tuffnut pointing his beer at them. "I might even leglock you!"

Fortunately Barf and Belch were standing on the cage behind them and grab the two of them before flying off.

Hookfang too land on the cage where his Rider was hanging in a timely rescue.

"Amateurs!" said Snotlout, who was completely oblivious to his situation. "I was just getting started."

Hookfang then grabbed his Rider and took off, before he got himself killed.

"Clear out, guys!" Astrid yelled as she jumped on Stromfly. "Go! Go!"

"At least this part of the plan worked out," Ragnar sighed as he mounted Skull.

Fishlegs ran towards the side of the ship and jumped over the side and landed on top of Meatlug, who had been hovering below.

* * *

Toothless was making his way through the cages and something caught his eye. He turned towards one of the cages, but found it completely empty.

"Toothless! Time to go!" Hiccup called.

Toothless shrugged and raced towards Hiccup, but unbeknownst the Dragon Riders they had saved all but one dragon. This dragon resembled a Night Fury in almost every way, but it had bright white scales which meant that it was perfectly camouflaged within the mist and its eyes were bright blue rather than green.

* * *

Hiccup was still waiting for his ride and he deactivated Inferno only to find that he was completely surrounded by Trappers, all them armed to the teeth and they clearly weren't happy that he just stole all their profit.

"Oh! Hey, guys!" said Hiccup as he backed away towards the edge of the ship slowly.

A Trapper smiled viciously raising his sword, but at that moment Toothless came rushing in knocking many of the Trappers as he ran towards Hiccup. He soon busted his way through and grabbed Hiccup and the two of them took off.

"Ha! Ha!" Hiccup laughed. "You always have my back, bud!"

The Trappers were now left in a ship with almost every single cage empty and this wasn't the first batch of dragons they had lost.


	2. The First Viking-Dragon Utopia

It was morning when they finally reached Berk and it had gone over some major changes. Now that they were in the business of rescuing dragons, they had to make quite a lot of room for them and that end they began on the outskirts of the village before they touch the forest and began building upwards.

One of the statues that march the port of Berk had been completely crushed when Drago attacked and has since been replaced. However instead of a Viking statue, it was now a dragon statue and a good number of dragons were now living inside its mouth.

Since the stables were now full to capacity they had to build homes for the dragons in every which way. In fact the island now had more dragons than Vikings, you can even cross the street without running into one.

Hiccup was more than happy to give the rescued dragons the tour. "This is Berk. Your new home away from home. A stunning, one-styled, all-expense-paid dream destination."

And they were now flying over the village and despite all the reinforcements they had put into the new housing structures, they still want strong enough to support a group of gronckle which result in the house been destroyed. Despite this setback they were now flying over the feeding trough where a Scauldron eating.

"So settle in and let your worries melt away! The service here soars, the cuisine's fiery, and the locals are as colourful as you get," Hiccup continued as they fly past a Viking who had his pike roasted by a dragon and flew past Gothi who was flying on the backs of her Terrible Terrors.

"Any run of the mill paradise boasts beaches and sunshine…" said Hiccup as they flew over a bunch of Vikings that were hopping on backs dragons to get across to their homes. "…Well, not us. We've got something no one else can touch. We, my friend, have dragons. Lots—and lots—of dragons!"

Hiccup and the Goregutter then landed on a pole sticking out of a statue. The pole was turning around the statue through a complex mechanism that Hiccup had designed.

Then Vikings and dragons quickly run out of the way of the Goregutter jumped off the pole and landed on the ground. Moments later the other rescued dragons landed on the ground and Hiccup turn to face his people.

"Gang, meet our latest Berkians," Hiccup announced.

The welcoming committee then immediately approached the newly rescued dragons.

"Welcome to paradise, mate!" said a man presenting a fish to one of the dragons.

"Oh, aren't you a beauty?" said a woman stroking a dragon.

"Ah, you're welcome, you're welcome," said Snotlout and then stuffed his helmet on the head of a small boy. "I took on, like, a hundred trappers-a, a thousand trappers!"

"All with burning undies," Ruffnut snickered.

"My thick, full beard almost caught on fire," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Just, just stop."

Snotlout then approached Valka, who was strangely enough seem to have a crush on her. "So, uh, Hiccup's mom, any notes on my bone-crushing assault, or was it pretty much perfect?"

"Oh, it was… indescribable," said Valka and Snotlout failed to realise that she was being sarcastic. "And please, call me Valka. It has been a year."

Snotlout nodded and smiled. "First name basis."

Ruffnut just groaned in disgust in the background.

"I think the real hero today was Toothless, isn't that right, bud?" said Hiccup approaching Toothless and then began scratching him under the chin. "What would we do without you, oh, King of Dragons? What would we do?"

"Well, we could train a lot harder, for one," Astrid offered. "That was pretty sloppy."

"Astrid, uh, does have a point," Valka admitted as she began to remove her gauntlets. "Perhaps you all rely a little bit too much on your dragons and not enough on one another."

"See? That's exactly what I was saying," said Snotlout. "Just, listen up, guys!" He then approached Hiccup and patted him hard on the back. "Yeah, your mom's super impressed with me. I'm like the son she always wanted."

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "This coming for the guy who needed to be rescued by his own dragon, twice. I keep on telling you wearing a cape over your armour in battle is ridiculous, especially when you're jumping over cages."

It was that point that Fishmeat jumped out of Fishlegs' pouch and rushed over towards the Goregutter.

"Fishmeat!" said Fishlegs trying to stop him, but stopped when he found out that he was playing. "You found a new friend!"

Fishmeat began jumping around beneath the Goregutter excitedly and he began following his example chasing after the baby gronckle. Unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going and swinging his tail around.

"Mind your heads!" Spitelout yelled.

A group of Vikings immediately duck just in time as the Goregutter flew over their heads. Sadly the cart containing some firewood was smashed to bits and everyone immediately backed away from the particularly large and excitable dragon.

The Goregutter was so excited that he failed to what where he was going and back into the statue with the rotating poles. The statue then collapsed on a building, causing all the dragon inhabitants to fly off and then that building slammed into more buildings like a pack of dominoes into it reached the edge of the cliff.

"Ugh!" Gobber grown as he exited out of the Forge. "What good is having the King of Dragons around if he can't keep the order?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Hey, bud, do you wanna do something here, or…?"

Toothless then immediately roared at the Goregutter, and he in turn fouled respectfully to his new Alpha.

"And where do you suppose we put these ones?" Gobber asked.

"Eh, we'll make room," Hiccup assured him.

"Aah!" Gobber cried and hears wooden prosthetics slammed into Hiccup's chest knocking the wind out of him. His eyes had fallen upon the Hobgobbler, which just continue to sit there like a lump. "You brought back a Hobgobbler. They're a bad omen. We're cursed."

Hiccup laughed, it wasn't the first time that Gobber had these crazy superstitions and he doubt that this would be the last.

"Nonsense. What harm could he do?" said Valka as she picked up the Hobgobbler and examined him. "No injuries. They're all a little shaken, but otherwise healthy. Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup entered the great Hall which was full to the brim of both dragons and Vikings are eating. Flying overhead was a good majority of dragons, which added the constant fear whether they were going to release their load any given moment.

Hiccup was now out of his arm and was wearing his standard leather armour.

Gobber was walking beside Hiccup, try once again to convince him to limit the number of dragons staying on their little island. "Point is, you can't keep bringing dragons back here."

Gothi then flew overhead, sitting on her staff which was being being flown by her flock of Terrible Terrors, like she was some kind of witch.

"Aah!" Gobbe groaned.

"Come on, boy!" Snotlout yelled holding a plateful fish.

Snotlout too was out of his armour and was wearing his helmet which now had a pair of large goat horns. He also had a golden belt around his waist with a picture of himself engraved on it and linking his bear cape around his shoulder was a large golden chain.

"You're just asking for trouble," Gobber continued.

Hiccup quickly stopped Gobber stop as a Berkian began chasing a Scuttleclaw, who had just stolen his fish.

"No, you don't, you little thief!" he yelled.

Once they pass the continued walking.

"Those Trappers are getting closer by the day," said Gobber as he lifted the tail of a Zippleback tail so they can walk under it.

"We can handle them. We have the Alpha," said Hiccup as he took an apple. "Ain't that right, bud? Would you look at how happy they are?"

They walked past Valka and Spitelout who were having an arm wrestle. Then to Spitelout's embarrassment Valka won as his son watched.

"She's awesome," he said as his father growled angrily and Valka laughed.

"Gobber, relax," said Hiccup giving Toothless the Apple he took earlier. "We did it. The world's first dragon-Viking utopia. We made the dream a reality."

"Your dream, maybe," said Gobber as they stopped at the food bowl. "Mine's less crowded and more…" It was about moment they saw a Hobgobbler floating inside the bowl. "Aah! Sanitary."

Viking in charge of the soup then handed Gobber a bowl of it and surprisingly, he didn't wanted after finding out what had been swimming in the super who knows how long.

"Gobber, you're not fooling anybody," said Hiccup. "I know you love them."

The Hobgobbler was still floating in the bowl, but Toothless then growled at it. Then without a moment's hesitation he it immediately swam out of the bowl and scampered off.

* * *

Hiccup and Gobber then went to join Valka and the other Dragon Riders as they were eating.

"You're supposed to be the generation that leads us into the future," said Gobber as they sat down.

Just like everyone else the others were out of their armour and in the normal everyday clothes. Astrid had changed her hairstyle once again, it was now waist-length hair that she leaves down with a single long braid and long bangs swept to the left. She also had abandoned her far hood and now had a brooch on her chest that was shaped like a Deadly Nadder.

Ragnar was now wearing a metal arm guard around his right arm and a leather gauntlet over his left. He now had a small knife strapped to his belt and had a leather tunic with a embroidery holding both the Berk and Berserker crests.

Fishlegs hasn't changed that much, but now that he was out of his armour you could that he now had a tattoo over his right arm.

Ruffnut hadn't changed that much either, though she was now wearing a metal breastplate and a metal sleeve over her right arm. Tuffnut was now wearing metal shoulder pads with spikes shooting out of them and to different armbands with spikes on them on each arm and he was still pretending that his long hair was a beard.

Tuffnut currently was trying to retrieve his plate from Barf's mouth. Eventually he managed to take it back, but accidentally tossed the food straight towards Snotlout, who managed to duck in time. Snotlout smiled fiendishly at him, thinking that Tuffnut wanted to start a food fight.

"Ha-ha! Food fight!" Snotlout yelled tossing a chicken leg at him.

In no time flat the two of them began to toss food at one another.

Ruffnut was currently sitting on the table holding a tankard of mead. "Mmm, gorg-e-ousss," she said about to take a sip. However, Tuffnut then tossed a whole chicken at her and it got stuck in her Viking horns. "Watch the hair!"

Ruffnut then began to join in the food fight.

Fishlegs meanwhile was staying out of it and was busy feeding Fishmeat. For some reason he had put the baby dragon in a small chair and was feeding him with a small spoon.

"Good Fishmeat," he said.

Fishmeat then ate the food and the spoon completely.

Gobber just shook his head and a split second later food slammed into his face.

"Ugh! Thor help us," Gobber groaned as he wiped the food off his face. He then turned to both Hiccup and Astrid and pulled them towards him. "Time to stop worrying about problems out there…"

"Gobber…" Astrid groaned trying to break free.

Gobber held onto the two of them tightly. "…and start sorting out the ones right here."

Hiccup, unfortunately, found himself face-to-face with Gobber's armpit and he was finding it particularly difficult to breathe.

"Okay, okay. I-I'll think about it," said Hiccup's muffled voice.

"Hang up those saddles and get married," Gobber pleaded.

Almost immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Gobber as if he had just been struck by Thor himself.

"The "m" word," Tuffnut breathed.

"Gross," said Ruffnut. "Unless it's me."

She then tossed up high Street and her brother's face.

Gobber had eased up on the headlock that Hiccup was in and he was taking a few deep breaths.

"Start ruling like a proper royal couple," Gobber continued and then turned to Astrid and pulled Hiccup back into his armpit. "Marry him, please. You're the only one with any sense around here. With you wearing the pants, there's still hope."

"Wow!" said Astrid finally breaking free of him. "Gobber… Not awkward at all."

She then promptly let the table with her food and Gobber released Hiccup to go after her.

"Astrid, don't be like that," he said.

Ragnar then got to his feet and looked at Hiccup, who was panting for breath. "I better go make sure she doesn't kill him."

"Go," Hiccup joked.

Tuffnut then began to approach Hiccup. "Whoa. That is a definitive no. Look, if you need a beard to cry on—" Hiccup then suddenly found his face being pulled into Tuffnut's _beard_. "—just lean on my shoulder and you can cry into my full, thick beard."

"Oh, thank you, Tuffnut," said Hiccup's muffled voice in a sarcastic tone. "Thank you. So much."

Eret then at that moment arrived and looked quite shocked upon what he was seeing. He then promptly began to clear his throat, to let them know his presence.

"Eret, son of Eret!" said Hiccup promptly pulling himself away from Tuffnut and looked utterly relieved to see him. "What's the report?"

"Two more trapper barges spotted in the strait," Eret reported.

"So we go after them," said Hiccup simply.

He then turned and saw Gobber looking at him and didn't look entirely surprised with Hiccup's response.

"What?"

"One day, you're gonna pick a fight you can't win," Gobber warned him.


	3. Grimmel the Grisly

Out in the middle of the sea, was the base of operations for the Dragon Trappers. It was basically a small island with an arena in the centre and hundreds of ships patrolling the perimeter.

Flying over the ships was a strange contraption which was being suspended in the air by four unusual looking dragons with two others flying alongside it. Overlooking the massive armada of ships was a lean looking man wearing black leather.

Eventually they landed, the dragons were very scorpion light similar to that of a Triple Strike. The only difference was that the forelegs resembled more like mantis pincers and they only had one tail. They also had long task like teeth sticking out of their mouths and they were wearing some kind of harness over their heads.

The Dragon Trappers guarding the gate immediately positioned themselves and nocked their arrows and armed men surrounded the mysterious man and his dragons. Despite this they allowed him entry into their headquarters, meaning that he was expected.

"Deathgrippers," a Trapper whispered.

* * *

Inside the arena Trappers were trying to pull different kinds of dragons into cages and many of them were struggling. They were having particular hard time trying to corral a Rumblehorn, the mysterious man gave this no healing continue to walk into the arena.

Ever since Drago's defeat the Trappers had lost their leader and their purpose ironically if Drago and executed Krogan, he could have taken over. In his absence, three of Drago's most powerful Warlords took control over the Trappers and try to continue his work, but Hiccup and his Dragon Riders had been hampering their efforts.

One of them was known as Ragnar the Rock, a large and bulky man with a very short attention span. He was heavily armoured, wore a fur cape and had a good number of tattoos over his arms.

Then there was Griselda the Grevious, she was a tall slim woman and extremely fierce. She wore a helmet and instead of horns it had what appeared to be antlers it covered the upper half of her head and a piece of leather hanging down to her shoulder.

Next to him was Chaghatai Khan, a man far to the east and he stood out more than anyone else. He had much darker skin and was far much more leaner than Ragnar. He had burning amber eyes and out of all the three warlords, he was serious and less stubborn.

"The Dragon Riders attacked us here…" said Ivar as he pleased a wooden boat on the map, "…Off the eastern strait."

Ragnar then immediately grabbed another boat and made it crash into Ivar's. "Nnneeaoowww, BOOM."

"Ragnar," Chaghatai warned.

"Um, sorry," he said.

"My dear warlords," said a voice behind them and they turned to find the mysterious man approaching them. He then removed his hood revealing his short grey hair. "How go your plans to go conquer the world?"

"Ha-ha-ha! Grimmel, my old friend," Ragnar laughed. "Thank you for coming."

He was then suddenly pounced by one of Grimmel's Deathgrippers when he got too close to his master.

"A year since Drago's defeat, and no further along with your dragon army, I see," said Grimmel looking at them with disappointment."

"You can thank the young chief of Berk for that," said Griselda bitterly.

"Stoick's boy?" said Grimmel as he played with one of the model ships on the map.

Ragnar was still trying to free himself from the Deathgripper which was now dribbling on him. "Yuck!" He then looked at Grimmel. "He and his peace-loving Dragon Riders continue to raid our ships and steal our dragons."

"Not only that, but his allies have been hampering our every effort," Chaghatai added. "The Outcasts attackers from the East, the Berserkers in the North and the Defenders of the Wing in the West. Not to mention the Wingmaids are guarding the Dragon Rookery.

Grimmel chuckled slightly. "Mmm. That does sound like a nuisance." He then tossed the wooden boat back onto the map and walked off. "But I'm in the business of killing dragons, not retrieving them."

He walked past his Deathgripper and snapped his fingers and it released Ragnar. Griselda was about to draw her sword, but Chaghatai stopped her and Ragnar immediately rushed over towards him to reason with him.

"Huh? But, Grimmel…" said Ragnar.

"That idiot boy has done all of the work for you, gathering the dragons in one place. Why bother me?" Grimmel questioned.

"Because the flock is protected by a Night Fury," Chaghatai smirked.

That caught Grimmel's attention and he immediately stopped in shock. "Not possible."

"Well, it seems one slipped through your fingers," Chaghatai sneered.

Ragnar then approached Grimmel gently. "Look, Berk's dragons will follow the Alpha, so we'll pay you to capture him and bring the flock to us. We even have your favourite bait."

Ragnar then gestured to a nearby cage and Grimmel saw that he was looking at the dragon that the Dragon Riders had accidentally left behind during their previous raid.

"The only dragon they left us from last night's raid," said Chaghatai.

Grimmel looked at the dragon and then to them "A female? Hmm."

The dragon look particularly frightened as she hit the muzzle on her face from them.

"So, do we have a deal, old friend?" Ragnar asked extending his hand.

Then suddenly without warning the Rumblehorn the Trappers had been trying to corral escape from its chains and charge towards them. The Warlords immediately jumped out of the way, but Grimmel didn't move an inch and had his back turned on it.

gets agitated and breaks free from its chains. It charges towards the Warlords who run out of the way.)

"Watch out!" Chaghatai yelled.

Grimmel then calmly spun around and aimed his crossbow at the rampaging dragon. He pulled the trigger and a dart fired at the crossbow and struck the Rumblehorn, penetrating its hard high and within seconds it collapsed and skidded across the ground towards Grimmel

"When all this said and done, this young chief will bring me the Night Fury," said Grimmel as he turned around removing his foot from beneath the Rumblehorn's head and walked off. "They don't have a leader, just a boy."

"I wouldn't underestimate him," Chaghatai warned. "That_ boy_ has done more harm to our operation than anyone else before. He destroyed Viggo Grimborn's operation, humiliated Krogan, revealed Johann's identity to the world and then took down Drago and his bewildebeast."

Grimmel just turned towards him. "You see an unstoppable man at the helm of the great ship, but all I see is a small boy riding the dinghy in a fierce storm. He will yield to me or he will die along with his beloved dragons."


	4. The Light Fury

When hiccup was younger, about eight years old, his father Stoick the Vast had taken him to a cliffside to overlook the village. Stoick was a big mountain of a man with fierce red hair and beard to boot, in fact his son looked nothing like him, apart from his eyes which were emerald green.

"Hiccup. This is Berk, son," said Stoick. "It's our home. It was the home of your grandparents, and their grandparents before them. And it's my job as chief to protect us, Hiccup. And one day, when you're all grown up, that job will be passed on to you."

"Okay," said Hiccup.

"And it's very important, son, because out there, beyond the sunset, lies the home of the dragons," he said pointing out the West.

"Wow!" said Hiccup looking out to the sea with eyes full of wonder.

Stoick nodded. "Aye! Legends tell of ships that sailed too close to it, only to drop off the edge of the world. Never to be seen again."

Hiccup gasped staring at his father as he told his tale.

"But those sailors who turned back, told tales of a great waterfall and dragons guarding the entrance to a hidden world," Stoick continued.

"Whoa," said Hiccup.

"Not just a nest, Hiccup, but a land from which all dragons come."

Hiccup looked at as his father with apprehension look. Even… Night Furies?"

Stoick gave a small chuckle. "Especially Night Furies."

Hiccup quivered slightly. "Those are scary."

"Stoick: Don't you worry," Stoick assured him." One day, I'll find the Hidden World and seal it up...so that people and dragons will fight no more."

* * *

Hiccup had been standing on that very same cliff when his father first mentioned about the dragon's ancient homeland. Of course a few years the Dragon War ended and so his father gave up searching for the Hidden World, but now Hiccup was wondering whether it existed.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Toothless nudged him slightly, in order to gain his attention.

Hiccup looked down at him. "What?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup then looks at his leg and then back at Hiccup again.

"Oh, all right" Hiccup groaned. "You do know it's not a chew toy, don't you?" He then removed his prosthetic and then waved it in front of Toothless, who jumped around eagerly. "Is this what you want? Oh, do you want this leg? Do you want my leg? Go get it."

Hiccup tossed his leg over the side of the cliff and Toothless jumped right down after it.

Hiccup then sat down and pulled out his old map, he hadn't used it for over a year now ever since he became chief. Hiccup then heard his leg dropping down from the sky onto his map, he looked up and saw Toothless gliding above him.

Getting pretty good at gliding on your own, bud," he said.

Toothless then landed on the ground and nudged Hiccup's leg towards him, indicating that he wanted him to toss it again. Hiccup however was more focused on his map when they were on Dragon's Edge Hiccup had been mapping a very wide area. However, there was one big gap and I was far to the west began to wonder if there was anything out there and he tapped that empty spot.

It was then that he saw Astrid and Ragnar arriving on their dragons.

"Oh! So this is where you come to get away from Gobber," said Astrid as they landed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Hiccup smiled.

"Of course not," said Ragnar as they dismounted their dragons. "I'm sure has nothing to do with the fact that he keeps on nagging that we are running out of room on Berk."

Toothless then grabbed Hiccup and gave the slobbering prosthetic to Astrid.

"Ugh!" she said in disgust and tossed it away.

The moment she tossed it Toothless, Stormfly and Skull then went after it. Astrid then approached Hiccup and wiped the drool on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Well, he's right, you know," she said balancing herself the edge of the cliff.

Hiccup looked at her surprise. "R-Really? You think you and I should…"

Astrid quickly shook her head. "Oh, gods, no. We're nowhere near ready for that!"

"No, that's… that's crazy," said Hiccup quietly.

"Of course you're not ready, you've only been betrothed for two years," said Ragnar under his breath.

"I mean he's right about all of this," said Astrid gesturing to Berk which was now absolutely crowded.

Hiccup sighed as the two of them sat down next to him.

"It does seem like the whole world knows about us now," Hiccup agreed.

Astrid nodded. "Yep. And the more dragons we bring back here, the bigger of a target we become."

"Not to mention were too overcrowded," Ragnar added. "If we are attacked can only imagine the chaos it would bring. I mean don't forget what happened this morning with the Goregutter, with one flick of his tail he brought down about five houses."

"You know that was an accident," said Hiccup.

"I know, but imagine what would happen if an entire fleet attacked Berk with flaming boulders and ballistas?" Ragnar asked. "From the military standpoint having dragons control the skies is an asset, but we've just got too many."

It was that moment that Hiccup's prosthetic landed on Astrid's lap.

"Ugh," said Astrid and then tossed it away once again and Toothless flew down after it. "I just wish there was some way to make them leave us alone."

"There might be," said Hiccup and both Astrid and Ragnar looked at him. "Dad used to talk about an old mariners' myth. Of a secret land at the edge of the world, where dragons lived totally out of reach."

Astrid gave him a sceptical look. "Well, sailors are known for tall tales."

"True," Hiccup agreed and then placed his hand of Astrid's. "But what if it's real? It could be the answer to all of our problems."

Astrid frowned. "How? By moving the dragons there?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Uh-uh. All of us."

Astrid and Ragnar looked at one another and then looked back at Hiccup as if he was crazy. Clearly the two of them felt that this idea was a terrible plan.

Astrid shook ahead. "Seriously? And abandon our home of seven generations? The home your father left you to protect."

"Uh…"

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, what you're suggesting is basically telling everyone to abandon their homes."

"We've done it before," Hiccup pointed out.

"Dragon's edge was only a small outpost and it was only as Dragon Riders and in case you have forgotten we came back. What you're suggesting is making us nothing more than nomads."

"Yeah, I think we need a real solution, Hiccup," Astrid agreed.

"I think a better plan would be to relocate the dragons on Berk," Ragnar suggested.

"Where too?" Hiccup asked. "Dragon Island? In case you forgot the place is already overflowing with dragons thanks to the Screaming Death. Besides, if we relocate them without any protection end up getting captured again and I am not going to risk that."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Astrid asked.

While they were talking in their dragons had returned to the cliff. They watched as Toothless was chewing at Hiccup's prosthetic leg and saw that he was denying both Stormfly and Skull to have a go.

"Well, we could just take Gobber's advice and tie the knot," said Hiccup crossing his legs and looked at Astrid. "That should fix everything. But, hey, if you're having doubts about yours truly, I'm pretty sure Snotlout's available."

"He only has eyes for your mum," Astrid smirked

Hiccup gasps in a horror and poked her shoulder. "Oh! Playing dirty now, huh?"

Astrid laughed. "You asked for it. Looks like there might be a wedding after all."

"Oh, how dare you!" said Hiccup grabbing her and Astrid laughed as he began poking her. "That is a low blow." Astrid attempted to break free, but Hiccup refused to let her go. "No, no, you are not getting away."

However, Astrid forced him to release her when she grabbed his hand and twisted his arm, causing him to wince in pain.

"Owww! Okay, okay!" said Hiccup submitting. "You win, you win! You always win!"

"Sometimes I wonder why you bother, you know as well as anyone that no one can beat Astrid in a wrestling match," Ragnar laughed.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying," said Hiccup trying to get the feeling back in his arm. "Though I would appreciate it if you did try to break my arm."

Astrid laughed. "You knew what you were getting into."

"Uh-huh. Right," said Hiccup.

Toothless then began nudging Hiccup's prosthetic towards him with the indication that he wanted him to toss it again. However he stopped as if he heard something and then dashed off towards the other end of the cliff and then started to glide down.

Hiccup quickly grabbed his prosthetic, ignoring all the slobber on it, and attached it back to his stump as he attempted to follow him.

"Uh, bud?" Hiccup frowned looking over the edge and saw Toothless entering the dense forest. "What… yeah, sure, don't bother to wait for us."

He then sighed, he really hated it when Toothless went up on his own.

* * *

Toothless was now in the forest, wondering around aimlessly searching for something. He began to sniff the air trying to sense where it is and then walking further and further into the forest.

He then heard a noise began to follow it towards a clearing and that's where he found a beautiful dragon silhouetting in the moonlight. He looked around, to make sure that there was nothing else in the area before exiting out of the trees.

This female dragon began to make a cooing sound and then began to look at him with her bright blue eyes. He found himself completely enchanted by the dragons beauty began to approach us slowly. She then quickly growled at him causing him to jump, but from the way she was moving her head it looked as if she was trying to warn him of something.

Deciding to follow her advice he began making his way around the clearing and she began to calm down slightly. Once they were face-to-face they began looking at one another trying to figure the other one out.

Then they heard the sound of a dried twigs snapping she immediately sniffed the air and immediately turn fierce. She then suddenly jumped and fired a plasma blast directly over Toothless towards the trees.

Toothless turned and saw that the plasma blast had demolished a tree. Though during the chaos he heard certain screams and then poking their heads out of the trees were Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar.

"Oh, my gods!" Hiccup breathed staring at the female dragon.

Sadly the female dragon didn't exactly take the liking to them and Astrid realise what she was about to do.

"Uh, Hiccup!" said Astrid dashing towards him.

"Hit the deck!" Ragnar yelled pressing his body against the ground as quickly as possible.

The Dragon and immediately fired a plasma blast at them, but had managed to tackle Hiccup into the ground before the blast struck them. Instead it struck the tree behind them and they were caught by the shockwave blowing them away. She was about to shoot at them again, but Toothless quickly stopped her.

"Yeah. You know, we're friends!" said Hiccup gently. "No need to kill us."

Unfortunately she didn't appear to believe them and looked terrified of them, she then quickly flew away. Toothless attempted to follow her by climbing the trees, but with him unable to fly was unable to catch up with her. She then fired a plasma blast and flew into it just as it exploded and seconds later she vanished.

Toothless just look at the starry sky with a sad look on his face.

"Wow!" Hiccup stared.

"She just vanished into thin," Ragnar gaped.

"Another Night Fury," said Astrid stunned.

"No, not quite," said Hiccup tapping his chin. "It's more like a… Bright…Fury."

"A Light Fury!" said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. " Yeah, yours is better, probably."


	5. Wrost Pep Talk Ever

The next morning both Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar explained what last night as they were attending to the dragons in the stables.

"What do you mean, gone?" Snotlout asked.

"Vanished! Into thin air," said Hiccup gesturing with his arms before returning to clipping the talons of a Gronckle.

Fishlegs rush up towards him, ever since he had heard about the Light Fury he had been trying to make a card of her

"What do you think? " Fishlegs asked giving him the card.

Hiccup shook his head. "Uh-uh. Stubbier ears, no dorsal plates."

"Okay, got it," said Fishlegs and went off to make another card.

"Ha ha. What a night," Eret laughed as he walked by with a saddle over his shoulder.

Toothless then nudged Hiccup, panting heavily and slobber sticking out of his mouth.

Hiccup frowned at the side of him. "What-what's gotten into you? What is all this… slobbering and panting?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love!" said Astrid almost dreamy tone.

Hiccup blinked and leaned in closer to Toothless. "Trust me, relationships are nothing but pain and misery."

Sadly Astrid heard every word he said and punched him on the shoulder.

"What did I just say?" said Hiccup as if that proved his point. He then watched as Toothless began to walk off. "Am-am I not enough?"

"I think that's a no," Tuffnut smirked as both he and his sister were cleaning Barf and Belch's teeth.

They then watched as Toothless watched a couple of Deadly Nadders performing what seemed to be a courtship dance. Once the dance was over the two of them began to nuzzle one another, indicating they had just mated.

"Talk about love at first sight," Ragnar chuckled as he was polishing Skull's bone armour.

Fishlegs then handed him with another sketch of the Light Fury "Something like this?"

Hiccup and the card back to him. "You know what? Just trace your Toothless card and make her white."

(Hiccup hands the drawing back to Fishlegs.)

"You could have led with that…" said Fishlegs looking frustrated.

"Can you believe it?" said Astrid in astonishment. "Toothless has a girlfriend!"

Hiccup looked at her surprised. "I never took you for a romantic. Like, ever!"

"But it's so sweet," she said with a romantic look on her face. "I mean, look!"

They turned and saw Totohless flirting with his own shadow on the wall and forming the same courtship dance as the Deadly Nadders did a few moments ago. Once it was over he began to stroke his own face on the wall and then pushed his head against it.

"Oh, okay. That's just sad… and weird," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, you better do something."

"Seriously? I'd rather shovel poop all day than watch that," said Snotlout proving his point by moving the whole cart full of dragon poo.

"Nightmare that he is acting like you knew started to fall head over heels over Astrid," said Ragnar.

Hiccup face turned bright pink. "Since when do I do that?"

"Every time she walked by," Ragnar smirked.

"He did?" said Astrid looking intrigued. "Tell me more."

Hiccup then quickly rose to his feet. "All right. Let's head back to the woods and see if we can find her." He then looked at Ragnar. "And you're coming too."

"Saving yourself from embarrassment, again," Ragnar teased.

"Something like that."

Toothless immediately dashed over towards Hiccup and began to dance around excitedly.

"Ah. Good idea!" said Tuffnut and then placed his arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "A little privacy."

Hiccup frowned. "Uhhh…"

"Shh. It's boy talk!" he whispered.

Hiccup stared at him. "What?"

"Maybe it's a good thing that I am coming along," said Ragnar looking at Astrid.

Astrid merely shrugged her shoulders and watched as the three boys that the stables.

"Come on. Let's go work this out," said Tuffnut.

* * *

They soon entered the forest and Toothless began to guide them towards a clearing where they first found the Light Fury. He was guiding them since everything looked so different in the daylight and annoyingly as they walked Tuffnut began talking about marriage.

"So. You wanna get married?" he said as he began playing with a stick.

Hiccup looked at him with an uneasy look. "Uhh… No, actually."

"Yes, you do," said Ragnar.

"Good news. I've been to two weddings," Tuffnut announced. "I crashed both. But none as high profile as this one. Lots of pressure. Judgment. Not just by me."

"What about Dagur's and Mala's wedding now was high-profile and it didn't end in disaster," Ragnar pointed out.

"I mean Berk weddings, you can't count that one."

Hiccup rubbed his forehead. "Look. We talked about it. We're not getting married."

"Yet," Ragnar added quietly.

Tuffnut then grabbed his shoulder stopping them from walking. "Cold feet! I've seen it before." He then placed both hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "Don't worry, little Hiccy. I'm here."

Hiccup watched as he walked off. "Wait, Hiccy?"

Ragnar shrugged and the followed Tuffnut.

"Now, I've seen the way Astrid looks at you," said Tuffnut. "Everyone has that doubt. That not-so-subtle disappointment. That longing for something more than you. You need to focus on being worthy. I mean, she's a warrior queen for Thor's sake! And you are...neither. But with me as your best man, your spirit guide if you will, you'll learn to embrace your inner Viking. Show these nay sayers, of which there are many, that you are more than just a malnourished runt with bad hair, strange teeth and a twig for a neck.

"You're-you're really bad at pep talks," said Hiccup.

"Stop letting these insecurities get the best of you," Tuffnut continued, not hearing a single word Hiccup had said.

"You're the one who has created these insecurities," said Ragnar folding his arms. "And personally I think that you're not the best person to give out advice. I mean, you don't even have a girlfriend."

They eventually reached the clearing and Hiccup watched Toothless walking around the same place where they met the Light Fury.

"Well, I may not have a lady friend, but that doesn't mean that not everyone's watching. I mean everyone." He then looked at Hiccup. "You need to man up. Do as I do. It will be hard, but… you have my word."

Hiccup then saw something metallic in the grass and made his way towards it.

"And until I break that word, I won't give up!" said Tuffnut.

"I think Hiccup would prefer if you did give up," said Ragnar looking as if he would had a headache.

Tuffnut was about to save something when he saw Hiccup wandering towards the metallic thing spotted

"Hey! Hey! What, am I wasting my time here?" he said as he bent down to Hiccup. "You see some shiny thing in the woods—" He stopped when Hiccup picked up a strange-looking dart with some sort of purple liquid inside. "—Oh, what is that?"

Ragnar took the dart from Hiccup and looked at it. "Have never seen anything like this before."

Toothless was still trying to search for the Light Fury to no avail, looking disheartened he can making his way back to Hiccup. Hiccup, however, began putting two and two together and realised what was going on.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled holding his hand.

Toothless jumped back in shock by this response.

"Don't move a muscle," Hiccup instructed.

He then snatched Tuffnut's stick. "Hey!"

He then tossed into the clearing and then suddenly shooting out of the ground was a trap. It's an activation not Hiccup backwards onto the ground. Toothless snarled angrily and Hiccup was more shocked by larger implication.

* * *

They wasted no time getting back to the Forge and met up with the other Dragon Riders. He then placed the dart on a barrel and approached them looking at them seriously.

"Someone's here," he said.

Gobber looked up. "Huh?"

"He managed to slip past our scouts and lay a trap in the woods," Hiccup explained.

Tuffnut picked up the dart and looked furious. "It ruined boy talk!"

He then tossed the dart at nothing in particular and it struck the wooden box that Eret was carrying. "Ohohh!"

"And whoever laid that trap was skilled," said Ragnar. "He planted the trap in the middle of the clearing where we met the Light Fury, he didn't even leave a single trace. We wouldn't have noticed if Hiccup hadn't seen the dart on the ground.

"Let me at 'em!" Gobber growled swinging his prosthetic furiously.

Hiccup quickly stopped him before he went on a mad rampage. "Slow down, Gobber. Let's get a search team on the ground." He then looked at Astrid who got her axe at the ready. "Scouts in the air. Toothless and I will fly the coastline."

Eret began inspecting the dart for himself and he gave him a grim look.

"Yeah. I wouldn't advise taking Toothless anywhere, Chief," he said. "I know this handy work. Grimmel the Grisly. Famous back where I'm from. The smartest dragon hunter I ever met. Well, next to me of course."

"Well, he can't be that smart," said Hiccup. "He left his trap unmanned."

Eret then gave the dart Astrid and she began to inspects it too. "Ha ha. Nothing's accidental when it comes to old Grimmel. He lives for the hunt, to get inside the mind of his prey, to control its every choice. It's all a game to him."

"Well, he doesn't know who he's playing with," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. We've dealt with his kind before."

"From your description he sounds a lot more like Viggo and we were able to taken down," said Ragnar.

"If what you told me is true it took several engagements for you to destroy Viggo's Dragon Hunter operations," said Eret looking at them. "And that is a key difference, Viggo Hunter dragons for profit. Grimmel, he just does a fun of it." He then gave Hiccup warning look. "Don't underestimate him, Hiccup. Mark my words, he'll be back."

"Then we'll be waiting for him," said Hiccup.


	6. Night Fury Killer

Later that night, Hiccup was at his house going over all the notes his father had on the Hidden World and combined it with his own map. Toothless was sleeping and nearby corner with a blanket over his body.

"Alright. Alright, come on give me a clue here," he said as he went through the notebook. "Give me a clue, Dad."

As he went through the notes he then heard creaking floorboards above him and noticed dust falling from the ceiling. He then put his map and the notebook away and began looking around his house for any signs of an intruder.

He then suddenly heard a floorboard creak behind him and turned. That's when he saw the silhouette of a tall slim man, who he had to assume was Grimmel. Grimmel looked as if he was making himself at home as he poured some water into a mug.

"I hope you don't mind if I help myself," he said with a small smile as he took a sip. "This is, uh… quite good."

Hiccup slowly rose to his feet and ignited _Inferno_.

Grimmel looked somewhat impressed and not at all intimidated. "That is impressive. But let me finish my drink."

Hiccup eyes turned to Toothless and before he could do anything, Grimmel pulled out his crossbow and fired a dart at him. Hiccup turned and saw Toothless gave a small shred and then went limp.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried rushing over to him.

Grimmel merely stood there finishing his drink and looked quite pleased for himself before loading yet another dart in his bow.

Hiccup turned on him. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that he won't sleep off," Grimmel assured him and then promptly sat down in his father's chair, no doubt was as an insult. "Ahh. Ha ha. May I? Chief Hiccup, hmm? Do I say Chief Hic-cup (makes hiccuping sound) or do I just call you Hiccup? What do you prefer?"

Hiccup slowly approached him with a stern look on his face.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Grimmel assumed as he removed his hood. "Uh- ha ha. Well, your father knew of me. Now, there was a chief. One of the greatest dragon hunters to have ever lived! What would he think of you?"

He then gave him a small laugh. "He did it right, you know. Making it his mission to destroy the beasts so that you could grow up in a better world."

"He changed his mind," said Hiccup not lowering his sword.

Grimmel smirked. "And look where that got him."

That struck a nerve in Hiccup, but he remained silent.

"So, let's get to the point," he said looking all businesslike. "I am the Night Fury killer. I've hunted every last one but yours. You are going to give me that dragon. Or I will—"

"I will never give him up!" Hiccup threatened.

Grimmel laughed as he rose to his feet and pushed Inferno out of his way. He then started making his way around towards Toothless, who haven't budged an inch throughout this entire conversation.

"You wish dragons to live free among us like equals?" he said looking almost disgusted. "A toxic notion, my boy. History has shown that we are the superior species. What if word of your misguided ideas were to spread? It would be the undoing of civilization as we… know it."

Grimmel paused when he saw Toothless' tail hanging out and noticed straw sticking out of it. He gave it a small nudge with his foot and then suddenly emerging from the covers was Fishlegs with a Night Fury mask on top of his head.

"Did we get him?" he said in a somewhat dazed look before he collapsed.

Hiccup then use this as the opportunity and hooked Inferno around Grimmel's bow and tossed it aside.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid then appeared for upstairs wearing her armour and axe at the ready. Ragnar emerged from the shadows wearing his armour and with his twin swords in hand. Valka jumped down from the rafters in her armour wielding both her staff and shield. Gobber then burst through the front door with his axe prosthetic attached.

"Sorry to barge in!" he smirked.

Hiccup approached Grimmel and looked at him furiously. "You think you can come into my home? Sit in my father's chair? And threaten my dragon? This is Berk. And we have defended our way of life from far worse than you."

Grimmel looked at him looking both amused and impressed. "Oh. Ha ha. A fighting spirit, I love it!" He then narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "Only, I'm afraid you're mistaken. You've never seen anything like me!"

He then whistled and then suddenly something began burning through the roof seconds later one of his Deathgrippers smashed through the roof. This forced Astrid to jump down to the floor to avoid getting burned by what looked like very corrosive acid. It then started to advance towards her raising its scorpion-like tail.

"Astrid, look out!" Hiccup yelled rushing over to her.

The Deathgripper then swung its tail at Astrid, barely missing her and struck the floor. She then quickly got her feet and dashed over towards the others and then it's wrong its tail at Hiccup and Valka as they had rushed over to assist Astrid.

Grimmel chuckled as he picked up his bow and whistled once again.

Then suddenly a second Deathgripper emerge from the rafters directly on top of the three of them.

"Look out! Son, get clear!" Valka yelled.

The Deathgripper began to approach them and Valka raised both a shield and staff at the ready defended off.

Meanwhile the first Deathgripper was chasing after Astrid, firing some kind of acid at her.

"Lookout!" Ragnar yelled pulling Astrid to the side just before the acid struck.

Gobber then jumped the frames carrying Fishlegs on his back. "Run!"

The three of them ran and managed to get outside, but a Deathgripper block the entrance for both Hiccup and Valka. The two of them were trying to find a way out of the house and Valka quickly use a shield in order to block the acid from one of the Deathgripper's.

"Have my dragon ready when I return, or I will destroy everything you love!" Grimmel roared as he backed away into the smoke."

Eventually the two of them managed to get outside only to discover that Berk was in flames.

* * *

Later on that very same night, an emergency meeting was called with in the Great Hall.

"All right! All right, everybody!" said Hiccup trying to maintain order. "Settle down, please!"

Sadly order was a very foreign concept to Vikings and they kept on shouting and talking with one another.

Hiccup then turned to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, have you ever seen that species of dragon before?"

Fishlegs looked as if he was about to answer, he raised his finger but then promptly fell over backwards.

"He might be out of it for while," said Ragnar. "I took the liberty of examining the contents of that dart you found. Whatever it is, it's way more potent than Dragon Root and it works on humans, unfortunately the effects are temporarily."

"Any chance you can come up with an antidote?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar shook his head. "Not without more the stuff and we don't know where it comes from. As for those dragons, with Fishlegs out of it I did a bit of research. There's nothing in the Book of Dragon or Bork's papers, but there is a reference with in the sketches of the Dragon Eye. There are strike class dragon and their predators, though how Grimmel controlled them is completely beyond me."

"Let me at 'em!" Spitelout yelled waving his best.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind," a Viking yelled. "And by mind, I mean fist!"

He then promptly punched punched the face the nearest Viking.

"Did you miss the part where we almost died? Have you seen my house?" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice. "This is a new kind of enemy and I underestimated him. Now, that's on me. But I will not do that again."

Snotlout then slammed his hands on the table. "We're Vikings! We don't run from a fight. At least I don't." He then pointed out Eret. "You might."

"I agree with Hiccup," said Eret. "We haven't seen the last of Grimmel. He's a predator, single-minded and patient. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"I'm with Eret," Valka added and Snotlout looked at her amazed and glared angrily at Eret. "We have to take this threat seriously."

"Especially considering there were overpopulated," Ragnar added. "This attack tonight just proves were not prepared for any kind of conflict."

"Grimmel is just a sign of the times," said Hiccup. "Our enemies are getting smarter, more determined. We're not just overcrowded. We are exposed, and vulnerable. Short of full blown war and risking everyone we love, I don't… I don't see a way of staying here any longer."

That caused a bit of an outrage and the shouting commenced, at least until Astrid slammed her axe on the table and immediately they all fell silent.

"Hey! Hear him out!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

She then sat back down and nodded towards Hiccup, telling him to continue.

"If we want to live in peace with our dragons, we need a better plan," said Hiccup.

"So, what are you saying, Chief?" Gobber asked.

"I'm saying we have to disappear. Off the map. Take the dragons to a place where no one will find them."

"And where might that be?" a Viking asked.

"He's talking about a quest for the Hidden World," Astrid explained.

"The hidden what?" a Viking woman frowned.

"Out to lunch," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut laughed. "Yeah."

"My father was obsessed with it when I was a boy," Hiccup explained he then gestured to the notebook and maps on the table. "He made notes and maps in search of the ancestral home of all dragons...tucked away somewhere beyond the edge of the world. It may be the solution we need. We're dragon people. It's where we belong."

That immediately got everyone talking and from the looks on their faces and how they were talking they can believe that Hiccup was suggesting such a notion. It looked as if Ragnar was right, asking people to abandon their homes would be a daunting task.

"Look, I know this is our home," said Hiccup. "My father left me to protect it. But Berk is more than this place. We are Berk! The people! The dragons! I say Berk is wherever we go."

Everyone started to look inspired by Hiccup's speech, though most of them appear to be in two minds.

The twins just sat on the bench looking bored, but then Tuffnut got to his feet

"I'm with him! Who else?" Tuffnut yelled.


	7. Exodus

The next morning, the entire village, reluctantly, began to pack for what would appear to be an extremely long. They got everything on their dragons, placed as many belongings as they could on their boats by some of the more stronger dragons and began to fly out to who knows where.

Riding in these boats were sheep, dressed as dragons. With the large dragon population it only made sense to camouflage the sheep so they wouldn't get eaten. One of the sheep opened its mouth and allowed its tongue to flap in the wind, but then it notice a Monstrous Nightmare flying alongside and carefully sat back down with the others.

Fishlegs then came flying in frantically feeding Fishmeat, who was riding with him, as many rocks as he could.

"Excuse me," he yelled. "Coming through. Just skipping through here. Fishmeat, eat your rocks. Eat your rocks."

Fishmeat ate the rocks that were given to him vigorously.

"Gods! People who fly with babies are the worst!" Snotlout groaned.

Fishlegs then fired a small lava blast at Snotlout and he quickly ducked in time to avoid it. He then glared up at the tiny dragon, thinking that it did it on purpose.

Gobber then flew up to Hiccup. "I feel like I'm always asking you this question but—woah!" Grump then promptly fell asleep causing them to fall and Gobber immediately woke his dragon up. "Wake up, Grump! Wake up!"

Hiccup pulled out his spyglass and began looking into the horizon.

Gobber managed to regain control and flew back up to him. "Is there an actual plan or—"

"Just keep flying until we reach the end of the world," said GHiccup.

"Ah, seems sensible."

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, the Warlord had finally reached Berk and found the place completely deserted. They then marched up to Grimmel, who was sitting at the steps of the Great Hall.

"So? Where are they!?" Chaghatai demanded.

"Gone. Obviously," said Grimmel casually.

"The Night Fury escaped you? Again!" said Griselda furiously.

"I encouraged it," Grimmel corrected. "They've abandoned their own little defensible position. Running scared with what little they can carry."

* * *

The Berkians were still flying into no one knows where they were starting to get a bit tired.

"Ugh. It just keeps going," Snotlout moaned.

"That's because the world is actually round," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head and kept on looking through the horizon through his spyglass. Astrid merely chuckled, shaking her head as well and looked at Valka, who looked similarly amused and Ragnar rolled his eyes.

"The sun is round," Tuffnut continued. "Moon is round. Stars are round. Even though they're small and stupid."

Ruffnut then laughed.

"Right, stars?" said Tuffnut.

* * *

Back on Berk, the Warlords weren't best pleased with the way Grimmel was handling things any took note of their displeasure.

"They won't get far," Grimmel assured them. "The Night Fury is distracted." He then placed the Apple he had been eating on the tusk of one of his Deathgrippers and began to clean his knife. "I introduced him to your female. Furies mate for life, you see."

* * *

Meanwhile the Berkians were still flying away in search of the Hidden World and Toothless sniff the air sensing something.

Hiccup looked down at him. "What're you picking up on, bud?"

Toothless turned his head towards the clouds and they turned and saw flying alongside them was the Light Fury looks as if she had been following them all this time.

"The Light Fury!" Astrid gasped.

"She's following us!" Valka cried.

"Looks like Toothless as a stalker," Ragnar chuckled.

The Light Fury then fired a plasma blast and flew straight into the explosion. Almost instantly she vanished into thin air much to everyone's amazement.

"Where did she go? Is she made of sky?" Tuffnut asked.

Toothless may not been able to see her, but he could still centre presents and immediately followed after her.

"Woah! Hold up, Toothless!" said Hiccup trying to hold on to his excited dragon.

Once they were high enough in the clouds Toothless hovered in midair began looking in all different directions for his soulmate. Hiccup turned behind them and saw that she was flying towards them.

"Well, look who it is!" Hiccup smiled.

Unfortunately the Light Fury was not smiling, instead she looked angry and he realised too late that she was flying towards them to grab him.

"Uh…" said Hiccup.

She then grabbed Hiccup and lifted him off his saddle.

Hiccup was now clinging on to her with a nervous look. "Aah! Oh, hey. It's really nice to finally—"

She then tossed him into the air and he began falling towards the ocean screaming.

The Light Fury looked at Toothless as if she has done something really good. Clearly she believed that Hiccup had been harming him some way, he just gave her an awkward look and immediately flew down to his rider. The Light Fury just looked at him stunned pondering why he would rescue a human.

Hiccup then shot past the others and they laughed as Toothless grabbed him.

"Not a word," said Hiccup as he joins the others feeling utterly embarrassed.

Toothless then looked towards the sky to see if Light Fury was still there but she had vanished. This made him very very sad.

* * *

Back on Berk, the Warlords were still not pleased with the fact that Grimmel had not fulfilled his end of their bargain.

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Ragnar in patiently. "Yes. But where did they go?"

Grimmel sighed at the stupidity. "Do I have to explain this?" He then pulled burnt stick and then pointed towards the map of the region. "Night Furies can't survive in the cold so they haven't gone north." He then crossed out the north part of the map. They're trying to put distance between themselves and enemies to the east and south…" He then promptly crossed out both the East and South. "…And Night Furies cannot fly long distances without rest. Their flight path must include stops."

He then looked at the Warlords to see whether they had the brainpower to figure out where the dragons had gone. "Therefore, they've gone… They can only have gone… Does anyone want to take a guess? Anyone? W-w-w-w-w?"

"Ah! East!" Ragnar smiled placing a boat on the east part of the map.

"West!" Grimmel roared furiously. "Hmm? Simple, you see. Oh oh, isn't this fun? Yes?" He then noticed the Warlords faces and they clearly didn't think that this was fun. "No."

Griselda groaned in annoyance and pushed Ragnar out of the way and walked off.

"Yes. Yes," said Grimmel.

Both Ragnar and Chaghatai then followed Griselda clearly this is not what they had in mind when they hired Grimmel.

"Where's your love of the hunt? I thought you were conquerors!" said Grimmel. "You'll have your prize, in time. Just allow me a few more days to enjoy this. I have dearly missed it."

* * *

As Grimmel suspected, Hiccup and the others indeed had headed due west and they had been flying for hours on end.

"Potty break!" Fishlegs cried.

Then suddenly emerging from out of the clouds was a huge island that looks as if you would go on towards the heavens. Knowing that they needed to rest and noting that it was starting to get dark, Hiccup led everyone towards the island.

It was a vast island, probably three times bigger than Berk. It hadn't deep dense forests, rivers that poured over the edge and giant lakes within its basin filled with pure fresh water. How are please like this had come in the existence was beyond their understanding, in truth the island would be completely unacceptable for anyone who didn't have a dragon to fly them over the top cliffs.

"All right! Looks like we're camping here for tonight," said Hiccup has they landed.

"Well, thank Thor for that!" said Gobber stretching the muscles in his back.

"Yes! My own place!" Tuffnut yelled standing on a rock. "I plan to build a hut. Only for the bearded! Ruffnut, you gotta stay out! Chin whiskers don't count!"

Snotluot was also planning on building his own house and was using his hands as a frame as he looked over the place.

"I see a tower of manliness in the shape of me. It's gonna be taller than Eret with bigger muscles," he said.

It was at that moment that Eret had appeared in his frame as he dropped off a few crates. He had overheard some of Snotlout was saying which let them absolutely confused.

"Wha-what?" he frowned.

"Get out of my house!" Snotlout yelled marching up to him.

"Hey! Is there a problem here?" Eret asked.

"Yeah, there's a problem…" Snotlout glared as he stepped onto a wooden box to get into Eret's face. "…Ever since you showed up, you've been trying to upstage me. You're just so…" He then climbed onto a barrel so that he could tower over him. "Jealous! Delusional!"

"Hey, delusion's a good word for it," Eret agreed shaking his head.

"Listen, Son of Eret!" Snotlout glared. "When Hiccup blows it as chief, I'm next in line. Number two…" He then held out three fingers proving that he still can count right. "…'cause I'm clearly Valka's favourite. So—better start—showing me respect!"

He then pointed at Eret causing him to wobble on his barrel. Eret merely shook his head and walked away, having no idea what was going on in Snotlout's head.

"Strange little man," he said.

"Ah, don't mind him," said Gobber. "It's not your fault you have the body of a Norse God. I, myself, have the same problem."

Gobber then began stretching his muscles and a few seconds later there was a painful crackling sound coming from his back.

"Aaah!" he yelled.

He managed to shrug it off and pulled out a tall and planted in the ground. "Blacksmith stall goes right here."

Gobber then saw several Hobgobblers staring up at him and it looked as if they had been following him for who knows how long.

"Gaaah!" he cried and then began counting them. "One, two, three, four, five… where's…?!"

He slowly then began to back away from them as carefully and as terrified as possible. He then bumped into Spitelout, who was standing in the crowd surrounding Hiccup

"Do you see them?" he asked.

Hiccup had noticed that everyone was starting to get settled as if they were going to settle on this new island they discovered.

"Oh, okay. Hold on, gang. I-I said make camp not, build a new village," he said looking at all the Vikings.

"Who died and made you chief?" Snotlout yelled.

The emphatic of the entire community then looked at Snotlout stunned by what he had just said.

"What?"

Gothi then came flying past in a basket held by her terrible Terrors and whacked him in the back of the head with her staff.

"Oww!" he groaned.

"For once in your life how about you use this…" said Ragnar gesturing to his head and then moved it to his lips. "…before using this."

"Granted this place is very nice, but it's not the Hidden World," Hiccup continued.

"We don't even know if this "hidden world" exists!" said a Viking folding his arms.

"Yeah. This place is real!" said another Viking pointing to the ground.

Everyone began to argue and it looked as if they were quite stubborn on staying here. Valka then approached her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing more stubborn than a mob of tired, hungry Vikings," she said.

Hiccup sighed knowing when he was beaten. "Well, I guess this could work as a base in the meantime. It's defensible. Hidden." He then turned and looked at everyone. "All right! You can stay!"

"Say hello to New Berk!" Gobber announced and everyone immediately began to cheer. "Let's get building, lads!"

"Until Toothless and I find the Hidden World," Hiccup added.

The crowd grown in disappointment, but regardless they went off and started to build.

(The crowd feels discouraged and walks off to start building.)

Tuffnut then approached him. "Now, about that voice. Can we lose the whole honking goose… thing? It's hard to imagine wedded bliss with that going off every minute."

Tuffnut then walked away chuckling slightly and Hiccup shook his head.

"If you're going to continue west, I should head back to make sure we weren't followed," Valka added.

"And I had better send word to our allies," Ragnar added. "Within exactly tell them that we were leaving Berk and it would be nice to stay in contact with them."

"Especially Heather, right?" Hiccup smirked.

Ragnar shook his head.

Snotlout then approached Valka. "I'll go with you. For protection."

"No!" said Valka quickly. "You're far too important here."

"Yeah…" Snotlout nodded.

Hiccup looked at his mother. "Just, be careful."

Valka looked as if she was going to say something, but closed her mouth. Though Hiccup could tell that she wanted tell him something important.

"What?" he asked.

"This plan… to hide us from the rest of the world, though—though I wish it were possible, I fear it can't last, Hiccup," she said. "And you know I tried to do the same for years. But greedy humans always find a way. I just… I only ask that you think about it."

She patted him on his shoulder and then walked off.

Hiccup then turned to Astrid who was busy unpacking. "Do you still think I'm crazy or…

"Let's just say, this whole idea is very… you," she said with a small smile.

"Well, thanks for supporting me last night. It meant a lot."

She then walked up to him and gave him a book. "Don't thank me yet. I just hope you're right about this."


	8. Third Date

Later that night, every single Viking was now fast asleep. The first thing everyone did was erect tents providing them warmth and shelter for the night.

Hiccup was sleeping in his tent with Toothless with a book over his face. Toothless was laying on his back gently chewing Hiccup's leg and wiggling his right back leg in the air. He then suddenly awoke when he sensed something outside and when he sat up Hiccup accidentally fell to the floor waking him up.

"Toothless, no, it's too early," Hiccup yawned before falling back to sleep.

Toothless sniffed the air and found a very familiar scent, he then poked his head out of the tent and saw some kind of movement. His curiosity getting the better of him ventured outside and he began sniffing the area.

He then turned around and appearing in front of him was the Light Fury which made him extremely excited he began dancing around flapping his wings. The Light Fury then gave him a small growl, telling him now was not the time she felt very uncomfortable with so many humans around.

Toothless immediately staffed and felt extremely embarrassed and then watched as she walked off. Taking this as an invitation he began to follow her through the tents keeping a close eye on her and then accidentally bumped his head on a post.

He briefly lost track of her after that little debacle began searching for her once again, he looked underneath a partially completed hut and saw that she was looking back at him underneath. He then watched as she disappeared into the woods and he quickly followed her.

* * *

Hiccup then left his tent yawning after noting that Toothless had vanished began searching for his dragon.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ragnar asked as he approached him.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Hiccup yawned.

"I'm on patrol duty tonight remember," Ragnar reminded him.

"Oh, sorry, my head is still waking up," said Hiccup. "Now I don't suppose you see my dragon somewhere?"

* * *

Toothless was running after the Light Fury as quickly as he could, as she was flying through the air. It was slightly annoying that he was unable to join her in flight, but he didn't allow that to stop him chasing her around for the unknown surroundings.

He then quickly came to a stop just before running off a hill which led to a sandy beach overlooking a vast lake. He then watched as she landed on the beach and looked at him and he quickly stood up straight trying to make himself look masculine.

He then took one step forward and then lost his footing and ended up rolling down the hill in the sand. He tried to maintain control, but it was all in vain and he landed spectacularly behind the Light Fury. Thankfully he quickly managed to land on his feet and gave her a quick smile, trying to convince that he meant to do that.

Hiccup and Ragnar had managed to track Toothless through the forest and saw that he was with the Light Fury. Knowing how badly that their last confrontation was with the Light Fury, the two of them decided to remain silent and merely watch.

The Light Fury just stood in front of Toothless looking quite elegant and began to dance around which was the dragon equivalent of flirting. Once she was finished she sat down and waited for Toothless' response.

Unfortunately, Toothless had very little experience when it came to coursing as he was the last of the Night Furies. He then saw Hiccup and Ragnar on top of the hill and watched as Hiccup began making flying gestures with his wings.

Toothless then began flapping his wings briefly, but the Light Fury looked uninterested and began leaking herself. He looked back up at Hiccup and Ragnar and watched as Hiccup gestured for him to do a bit more movement and Ragnar was egging him to be a bit more assertive. Hiccup then accidentally snapped on a dry twig and the Light Fury turned towards the hill.

The two young Viking men quickly press their bodies against the ground disappearing from sight. She then looked back at Toothless and gave him a suspicious look, who smiled nervously at her. He then began flapping his wings at an incredible pace, Bird ended up losing control and began to spin uncontrollably on the beach.

He did his best to stay in control over the movement and then skidded to a stop right in front of the Light Fury and ended up tossing a batch of sand in her face. She had used one of her wings a shield, but some of the sand had landed on her face and caused her to sneeze.

Toothless then looked back at Hiccup and Ragnar who both viewed this is a disaster. Though they didn't tell Toothless this kept their thumbs up and then Hiccup rose up and began doing what seemed to be a chicken dance. Hiccup had been trying to tell Toothless that he needed to perform a little dance.

Sadly Toothless interpret this quite differently and began to mimic Hiccup chicken dance and began walking around the Light Fury. Surprisingly she didn't look very impressed and so he decided a different tactic began doing strange dances, which included folding his wings and sticking his head out, prancing around in circles and jumping around with his wings outstretched, his tail hanging out and him open his mouth like a frog.

Unfortunately the only thing he managed to accomplish was to agitate her Hiccup facepalm himself. When he jumped right in front of her she responded by hitting him in the face.

Ragnar looked at him. "He's almost as bad as you when it comes to courting."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at, who he once believed to be his best friend.

They then watched as she flew away towards a nearby branch and hung upside down, covering her face with her wings. Hiccup and Ragnar watched as Toothless approached the branch and both of them had very worried looks.

Toothless reached the tree branch and pointed towards the end of it with his wing and they both watched in horror as he climbed onto the branch towards her. The two of them realise that there was no way that branch could hold both their weight and the performed a numbers of hand gestures to inform him of that fact.

Sadly once again he misinterpreted their gestures and then started a bound up and down on the branch which caused the Light Fury to get even more agitated, understandably as she was trying to get some sleep. Then suddenly the branch snapped and fell off of it and landed on the beach hard.

He then looked up at the Light Fury, who was still hanging upside down on the branch. She was now even more aggravated and covered her face with her wings once again and it looked for a moment that Toothless had blew it.

Hiccup and Ragnar waved their arms, trying to get Toothless' attention. Toothless l did look in the general direction, but judging from the look on his face he didn't trust their advice any more. He then noticed part of the broken branch and it looked as if he got an idea.

He grabbed the branch with his mouth and then began to draw in the sand. The Light Fury opened her wings slightly and became curious with his actions and dropped to the ground. Toothless looked at her face curiously and they continue to draw and then put the finishing touches on a crude drawing of the Light Fury's face.

"Oh, now you can draw!" Hiccup grumbled.

"He's a quick study," said Ragnar.

The Light Fury then stepped on his drawing and Toothless immediately growled at her. The Light Fury responded by growling herself which caused Toothless drops the branch from his mouth in awe and the Light Fury looked surprised. Slowly the Light Fury began to walk towards Toothless, walking around his drawing, and the two of them stared at one another.

"He's got her," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile and nod.

She then suddenly began to walk away and invited Toothless to follow her. She then flat her wings and Toothless quickly followed her to the rocks and watched as she began flying around him. Sadly he was unable to fly on his own which caused her to hover in front of him and it was then that she Hiccup and Ragnar on the hill, which makes her angry and flew off.

Toothless attempted to fly himself, bird with his ruined tailfin he just ended up falling into the water. He then lifted his tail and then splashed it into the water angrily and looked utterly frustrated.

Hiccup looked slightly upset by this, understandable because it was his fault that he was missing the tailfin, but then he got a thoughtful look.

* * *

The next morning, Ragnar was waiting on the cliffs of the island and smiled when he saw a Razorwhip flying towards him and riding on her was a beautiful black haired woman. A minute later she landed on the ground and dismounted her Razorwhip.

"Heather," Ragnar smiled approaching her.

"Ragnar," she said and the two of them promptly kissed one another.

"How was your ride over?" Hiccup asked.

"Uneventful, but I had a fly all night on Windshear to get here," she yawned.

"Well, I'm glad you made it," said Ragnar.

"In your letter you told me that Hiccup was searching for the Hidden World," she said as Ragnar guided her towards the settlement.

"That's right, though practically everyone wants to stay here I can't say I blame them," said Ragnar.

"Only Hiccup would come up with a plan this crazy," Heather sighed.

* * *

Hiccup was in the settlement and he had brought out his old plans for a prosthetic tail fin, the same one he designed for Toothless as a Snoggletog gift.

Astrid then arrived and looked at the diagram before turning to Hiccup. "Oh… Someone hasn't slept."

"Yeah. Well, that Light Fury won't let me within a mile of her," he said as he began screwing in some screws. Toothless was scratching himself, so hard fact that his scales began to shed and fall off. Astrid realising that Hiccup would need them started picking them up. "And neither of us will be getting any sleep or finding the Hidden World until Toothless takes over."

Toothless then pushed Hiccup sighed so he could look through the magnifying glass to get a better look at the tailfin.

"Hey!" said Hiccup laughing. "What do you think of that? Yeah."

Hiccup managed to push Toothless to the side and grabbed a bowl.

"You tried this once before," Adam reminded him placing the black scales into the bowl. "He didn't want it."

"Well, until now he didn't have a reason to," said Hiccup and looked at Tothless. "Right, bud?"

Toothless responded by spitting into the bowl and then he began mashing the scales as if he was grinding bread.

Astrid looked at him intrigued. "Hm…"

"What?" Hiccup asked looking at her.

"No. Nothing," she said as Hiccup began painting the tailfin with the liquid from the bowl to make it fireproof. "I'm—I'm impressed. I mean, look at you. Embracing change. I am proud of you."

"Well, he's my best bud," said Hiccup. "I want him to be happy. And besides it's just until he brings her back."

He then promptly kissed on the forehead and Astrid gave him a worried look by what he just said and shook her head.

"The more things change the more they stay the same," said Heather as she and Ragnar approach them.

"Heather!" Astrid beamed and rushed over to her and gave a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Astrid," Heather giggled.

"How's Dagur and Mala?" Hiccup asked.

"The Dragon Trappers haven't attacked them, in fact we haven't seen any sign of them since they landed on Berk," said Heather.

"Speaking of which," said Ragnar looked at Hiccup gravely. "Heather did a flyby over Berk and it was completely burned to the ground."

Everyone were utterly silent.

"At least we got away," Hiccup sighed.

"So Ragnar's been telling me that you're trying to find the ancient dragon homeland," said Heather. "I don't need to remind you what happened to my father when he stayed on Vanaheim."

"He was alone, this time there's hundreds of Vikings," Hiccup pointed out.

"And there will be 10 times as many dragons than on Dragon Island," Ragnar added. "We don't even know the dragons there are friendly to humans. Plus I'm a little more concerned about what would happen if the Trappers find it."

"You worry too much," said Hiccup as he picked up the tailfin. "All right, fire when ready!"

Hiccup had inadvertently placed the tailfin in front of Gobber.

"Oh!" Gobber cried and Hiccup opened up the tailfin.

Toothless then promptly fired a plasma blast at the tailfin to test to see whether it was fireproof. When Hiccup retracted the tailfin he discovered a charred Gobber behind it.

"Well, I guess you know the tail is fireproof," he said putting his moustache out.

Gobber looked at Hiccup angrily who looked back at him with a sheepish look. Gobber then began walking off, no doubt to continue his work with the makeshift forge.

Hiccup then promptly turned towards Toothless. "Okay, Toothless."

Toothless then began to run around crazily and were an excited look on his face, nearly knocking Gobber office feet. Gobber narrowed his eyes that Night Fury and raised his hammer prosthetic and gave him a warning look.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Yes, I know. Shh, I know. Shhh," said Hiccup calmly tried to get his dragon under control. He finally stopped for about 30 seconds allowing Hiccup to attempt to put the new tailfin on. "Okay, I know."

Sadly Toothless was still rather excited and was moving his tail constantly making it almost impossible for Hiccup to attach the new tailfin.

"Please, this is not helping," he said.

"Well, well, well," said Eret with a small smirk as he returned with lumbar. "someone's excited."

Hiccup nodded as he began to attach the tailfin and then began to adjust it. "Uh, he's fresh off his first date. Now he's love crazed."

"Only we're the ones going crazy," said Gobber as he hammered away. "The sooner he brings back that Light Fury, the better."

"Yeah, but to do that, he'll need to fly without me," said Hiccup. "So, time to give this new and improved baby a shot."

Hiccup finally managed to attach the tailfin and Toothless began to examine it opening and closing it excitedly.

"Atta boy!" Hiccup beamed. "Looking sharp, Toothless. So, what do you think, bud? Bring her home…" He then began to perform a terrible impression of his father, "…by sundown at the latest."

Toothless then began to nuzzle him and then let his face and then finally gave him a big hug.

"Save it for your girlfriend!" Hiccup laughed. "Go on, get out of here!"

Toothless then began to run off, but he stopped briefly and looks back at Hiccup.

"It's okay," Hiccup assured him.

Toothless replied excitedly and then took off, for a few moments he had a bit of difficulty staying aloft it had been a long time since he been able to fly on his own. However he quickly adjusted to the new tailfin and Hiccup looked up at him with a large smile.

Everyone around Hiccup then looked at him a bit shocked by what he just did. Hiccup then took in a heavy sigh and everyone went straight back to work.


	9. With Love Comes a Great Waterfall

Valka meanwhile was still backtracking to make sure they weren't followed staying within the very thick cloud cover. She lifted her visor when she fought she saw something and then moments later she quickly swirled out of the way in order to avoid a tall mast.

As the cloud cover began to vanish she found herself in the middle of a massive armada of ships that belong to the Dragon Trappers. Judging from the direction it was clear that they were heading to their new home.

Before she could do anything else she saw four Deathgrippers flying towards her carrying Grimmel's strange contraption. Then suddenly striking them from out of nowhere was Deathgripper and she fell off of Cloudjumper.

Fortunately she managed to hook her staff around one of his horns and then he tossed her back onto his back.

"Watch out!" Valka yelled as another Deathgripper flew towards them.

Cloudjumper quickly grabs it and then spun around tossing it into the other Deathgripper.

"Go, Cloudjumper!" Valka ordered.

The Deathgrippers immediately followed her, but Grimmel whistled stopping them in their tracks and allowed Valka to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was flying from the sky trying to hunt down the Light Fury. Though there was easier said than done as he had no idea where she was and adding to the fact that she was able to cloak made it even more difficult.

Toothless kept on searching for any trace of her and for brief moment he for that he found her, only to discover to his disappointment that it was as own shadow in the clouds. He was just about to give up hope when he heard a sound that sounded like a plasma blast and instinctively followed it hoping against hope that he had found her.

As he flew over the clouds he saw movement within them and then slowly appearing out of them was the Light Fury which made him extremely happy. He gave her a very dreamy look that looks as if he was entranced and the Light Fury looked at his tail, no doubt noticing that somehow he had grown another tailfin.

Toothless happily showed it off to her by opening and closing it and she actually looked pleased. She then instantly dived and Toothless followed her excitedly, not wanting to lose her this time. They then flew into a massive vortex where lightning was shooting in different directions.

He flew as close as he could to the Light Fury and then suddenly she fired a plasma blast making herself invisible for brief moment. She then looked back at Toothless and invited him to do the same thing. He more than willingly gave it a try and find a plasma blast and dived into the explosion, but for some reason it didn't work for him. He then tried again, but once again it failed and he looked extremely disappointed.

He looked back at the Light Fury who kept on encouraging him. A determined look then appeared in his eyes and he opened the spines on his back and they began to glow bright blue. Then spectacularly electricity and lightning began to course through his body and attracted lightning from the thunderstorm and within seconds he vanished.

The Light Fury began looking around trying to find him and then suddenly he reappeared, though it looked as if that little manoeuvre had taken a lot out of him. She then quickly dived as he began to lose altitude and helped him back up.

She then flew upwards and up towards Toothless quickly followed her and they soon broke the cloud cover. They were now hovering in front of the full moon on their bodies formed the heart shape. Toothless then licked her on the face and then they dived back downwards.

They soon flew across the ocean and the light of the Northern lights shone down upon them. He then started moving closer towards one another and their wings touched as if they were holding hands. Toothless had a very happy expression on his face and then they started to approach a massive waterfall in the middle of the ocean.

The water funded down into large gaping hole, from which no one could see the bottom. Toothless was a little nervous upon seen it, but the Light Fury assured him that it was perfectly fine. Then she quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the hole and the two of them disappeared from sight.

* * *

While this was going on the people of New Berk were celebrating. They really liked their new home and show their admiration they were tossing Hiccup up and down in the air.

"For the Chief!" a Viking yelled raising his tankard.

"To the Chief," said some other Vikings as they raised their tankards.

Hiccup was starting to get a little sick from been tossed up and down

"Yeah, okay, guys! Now I'm just getting sick!" said Hiccup as they put him down. "Okay. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Hiccup then leaned against Gobber and try to hold his vomiting.

"Don't say I thought you were a little off your raw for this but it isn't half bad," said Gobber placing an arm over him.

"This is supposed to be a temporary solution," Hiccup reminded him.

"It's unanimous," said Eret as he grabbed a leg of chicken and walked off the table. "Everyone agrees we've definitely traded up." He then gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder. "Well done, Chief."

Hiccup merely gave him a fake laugh.

"Don't argue with the masses," Ragnar smiled with Heather in his arms. "Were close on a wooden staying contact with our allies and this place is far more defensible than Berk ever was. Did you see those towering cliffs, they're impossible to scale and with our dragons we can go to and from whenever we like."

"He's not wrong, Hiccup," said Heather. "Even if the Dragon Trappers do find you their going to have a hard time to storm this place. The cliffs are far too high for any catapults while you guys can rain down fireballs and boulders whenever you like."

"Maybe don't mention the twins that," Ragnar suggested.

Hiccup however was still concerned about Toothless. "What if the tail broke? What if Grimmel found him? What if… he needs me?"

Gobber sighed. "Would you relax? He's probably having the time of his life."

"How would I know?" said Hiccup looking back at him. "She never comes around. And when she does, she's always rushing off. I'm saying how—how do we know if she's right for us."

"Us?" Gobber questioned.

Hiccup looked back at him. "You know what I mean. She's so wild and skittish. I'm just gonna say it, I don't trust her."

Ragnar then left heaven to join up with Hiccup and Gobber in their conversation, knowing that Hiccup needed some reassurance.

"Hiccup, he's a big dragon he can look after himself," said Ragnar placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just think that she's just too wild for him," said Hiccup.

Gobber laughed as they left the camp. "Can't tame them all, Hiccup. One day, you'll have to snip those apron strings and let Toothless stretch his wings. Reminds me of a talk I had with Stoick about you."

He then jumped back in shock when he saw a bunch of Hobgobblers appear out of nowhere again and there were more than then before.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" Gobber groaned as he hid behind a tent.

"Who?" Hiccup frowned.

Gobber then pointed in the direction of the Hobgobblers. "Those bloody Hobgobblers."

Hiccupand Ragnar looked in the direction he was pointing, but they saw nothing.

"I swear, they're popping up faster than rabbits," said Gobber as he emerged from his hiding place and then leaned in towards him. "I think they want to eat me. Evidence would suggest that I'm tasty."

Tuffnut then appeared out of nowhere. "Hiccy! A moment? Listen, I've been watching you walk. Lose the limp. No one's gonna marry that."

"I have a prosthetic leg!" Hiccup reminded him.

"So have I!" Gobber added.

"As well as half the village," Ragnar pointed out.

"And I have parasitic twin, but you don't see me limping around about it!" said Tuffnut and then dragged Hiccup away lifted his chin up. "Come on. Chin up, Hiccy!" he then placed a hand on Hiccup's chest and he promptly removed it. "Pop out that chest!" He then slapped Hiccup on the butt. "Move that butt to the left a little bit!"

"This day just gets weirder and weirder," said Ragnar shaking his headand then made his way back to the party.

Gobber rolled his eyes and then he heard noises behind him. He turned around and saw who knows how many Hobgobblers staring down at him.

"Wooooo!" Gobber yelled and ran away from them.

Then suddenly arriving was Valka and Cloudjumper and both of them looked exhausted. Cloudjumper actually collapsed the moment he landed and Hiccup and Astrid rushed over to her.

"Mum! Are you hurt?" Hiccup asked helping her up. "What happened out there?"

"I don't know how, but Grimmel is tracking us," said Valka.

Gobber groaned. "Gaaah! This is all because of the Hobgobblers!"

"He has a hundred ships, maybe more," Valka continued. "With enough cages for all our dragons."

Hiccup sighed as he tried to think of something. "If Grimmel is leading them here, we have to take him out of the mix."

"Uh… and how would we do that?" Tuffnut asked.

"By going there to capture him."

Gobber looked at him as if he was crazy. "Capture him?"

Tuffnut then immediately jumped and raised his arms in the air. "I'm with him! Who else?!"

Ragnar rolled his eyes and looked back at Hiccup. "That's a tall order and don't forget Toothless hasn't returned and he is the most skilled dragon it comes to infiltration."

"As you might be a good thing that he's not here, he's the one that Grimmel is after," Heather pointed out.

"Yeah, but just in case this plan doesn't work were going to need some help," said Hiccup and the Ragnar. "Rag, sent word to every one of our allies. The Outcasts. Berserkers. Defenders. And the Wing Maidens. We're going to need everyone if this doesn't work."

Ragnar nodded and walked off to send those messages.

"I'm coming with you," said Heather."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. Everyone suit up."


	10. Killer Dragons

Grimmel was currently in his temporary headquarters instructing venom from one of his Deathgrippers' stinger into a glass.

Once he was finished the Deathgripper which attracted its tail and laid on the ground. Grimmel then began to pour the venom into a tube and then places the tube into one of his darts.

* * *

The Dragon Riders meanwhile were in their armour heading towards Grimmel's hideout temporary base. Hiccup, who was without his dragon was riding with Astrid and Heather and Eret were wearing their own dragon armour.

Heather's was far more metallic than any of the others and she had her double bladed act attached to her back. Her armour was very sleek and the head somewhat resembled that of a Razorwhip.

Eret's armour was covered in Skullcrusher's scales, which were green with brown trimmings, and was possibly the most protected out of all of them. The helmet was in a shade of red and resembled Skullcrusher's head though the horns were far smaller.

Astrid then looked back at Hiccup and he nodded. He then promptly jumped off of Stormfly and stretched out his wings and began to glide towards the land and the others began to follow him. Once he landed he retracted his wings and they began making their way to Grimmel's hideout which was basically an old tower ruin.

Inside the Deathgrippers' head immediately rose as they sensed something and Grimmel had a feeling he knew what they were sensing. He snapped his fingers and the Deathgrippers walked off no doubt to defend the base.

Outside the Dragon Riders positioned themselves behind a rock and watched as a Deathgripper walked by.

"Okay. Split up, we'll be harder to catch," said Snotlout.

"I was thinking we should split up… just because," said Eret.

"I like your instincts," Valka whispered.

The Riders then immediately walked off individually leaving a bewildered Snotlout behind.

"What is this?!" he said.

The riders then entered the tower stealthily, though it had a good number of Deathgripper patrolling the area. Hiccup saw a light at the top of the tower and assumed that was where Grimmel was located and he gave a few hand signals to Astrid.

Astrid then promptly tossed a rock to the other side of the tower in order to mislead one of the Deathgrippers. The twins had managed to reach the first level and immediately took cover behind some broken boards, though for some strange reason Tuffnut was making himself very visible. Ruffnut quickly pulled him back barely before a Deathgripper turn to face that direction.

Hiccup then quickly ran up the stairs towards Grimmel's workshop and when he reached the top he immediately ignited Inferno. Unfortunately when he made his way into the workshop he found that Grimmel was nowhere to be seen.

Then suddenly and completely out of nowhere a huge net fell down over the tower trapping the Dragon Riders inside with the Deathgrippers. Hiccup rush to the edge just in time to see the net falling to the floor and he could hear Fishmeat screams.

"Shh. Shh. Quiet!" said Fishlegs gently.

Hiccup began making his way down the steps and found that Grimmel was on the bottom floor smirking as he held a torch to illuminate his grisly face.

"Where's your dragon when you need him? Hmm, Chief?" he mocked. "Must have forgotten all about you." He then began to laugh. "First rule of the hunt: Separate the prey from its pack. You've just removed yourselves from the equation."

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked as he lifted his visor.

"Really?" said Grimmel placing a hand over his heart. "I didn't think you cared. Well, unlike you, when I was a boy and I came up on a Night Fury, I killed it where it slept! That simple act of courage made me a hero in my village." He then turned his back on him. "So, I decided to kill every last one, bringing real peace to the people of this world." He turned back towards Hiccup and narrowed his eyes. "Until you came along preaching that dragons are something other than thieves and murderers. Then if that's not bad enough you manage to convince two of the most toughest tribes imaginable to give up killing dragons, allied yourselves with a bunch of fanatics that worshipped the beasts and some not jobs that believe it's their divine mission to protect them. Psssh. That nonsense dies now. Starting with you."

"But you have dragons of your own," said Hiccup gesturing to his Deathgrippers.

Grimmel laughed at Hiccup's comment. "These? They're dragon killers. Drugged into obedience with their own venom. Not even your precious Alpha could control them. They serve me." He then pushed one of the tubes on one of his Deathgripper's collars and its eyes became slits. "And only me. Allow me to demonstrate."

He then whistled.

"Take cover!" Hiccup ordered.

He quickly jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a Deathgripper spitting acid and the steps started to melt away.

"Split up!" Astrid yelled.

No one argued as the immediately split up as the Deathgripper spewed acid in all different directions. Astrid quickly made a dash up some fallen wooden boards and jumped onto the net in time to avoid the acid. She then quickly began to climb as a Deathgripper chased after her and frankly she was able to get to the top of the net though it remained determined to follow her.

Hiccup was still running up the steps as a Deathgripper melted away with it acid, he then quickly grabbed onto a chain and swung himself just before the stairs were destroyed. He then swung towards the wall just as the wreckage from the steps landed on the ground. He immediately climbed up just in time to avoid a Deathgripper shooting its acid burst.

Valka was on the top of the wall was well been chased by a Deathgrippers and then a second one appeared. She quickly used her staff to pole vault onto some wooden boards and quickly jumped up to the rigging above her hooking it with her staff and using her momentum to swing to the top in order to avoid the acid. Once she was at the top she poked her staff out of the steel net and began swinging around and it began making a noise

She quickly turned and looked down at the others. "Up here!"

Astrid was climbing up the wall trying to dodge the Deathgripper's attacks. It then swung its sting at her, but she quickly managed to avoid it and then grasp hold of its tail swinging herself to kick it right in the face and then somersaulted back on top of the tail. She then quickly jumped and continued the climb to the top of the tower.

Cloudjumper then arrived and began to lift the net off the top of the tower using all his strength.

"Hurry!" Valka yelled as she helped Tuffnut up.

All the riders apart from Hiccup had managed to reach the top of the tower and then quickly mounted their dragons.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Snotlout yelled.

Valka then looked down at her son. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup was quite a fair from the top of the tower and there was a massive drop below him. Though he had no choice and took several steps backwards and then performed a long jump and left over a Deathgripper that had just launched itself out of the smoke.

He narrowly missed it and grabbed his mother's hand.

"Gotcha!" she said lifting him up onto Cloudjumper's tail. "Go, Cloudjumper!"

Cloudjumper pulled them out of the tower and left the Deathgrippers trapped inside the burning tower. Then suddenly appearing completely out of nowhere was the Crimson Goregutter.

"Yeah! Our hero!" Fishlegs cheered.

The Crimson Goregutter rammed into the top of the tower and it began to crumble into pieces. Then it along with the Deathgrippers began to fall. He could hear the screams of Fishmeat and then suddenly Ruffnut emerge out of the tower.

"Ugh. He takes that stupid baby everywhere," Ruffnut groaned.

Grimmel then turned and looked at her in shock, realising that she was a Dragon Rider.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise as the other Dragon Riders had finally managed to reach New Berk with nothing for their efforts.

"Thor Almighty" Gobber groaned and then pointed towards a wooden cage. "Guess we won't be needing this then, huh?"

"I led us right into his trap," Hiccup groaned in frustration as he removed his helmet.

"Yeah, nice work, Chief," said Tuffnut. "Right, Ruff?"

They then suddenly realise that Ruffnut was nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup stared at him. "Wait…"

Tuffnut's eyes widened when he realised the situation. "Uh…"

"Where is Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked, though he had a dredging feeling he knew the answer to that question.

"We—we left her behind!" Fishlegs cried.

Astrid stared at Tuffnut in bewilderment. "How could you not notice she was missing? You ride a two-headed dragon."

"Oh, yeah," said Tuffnut. "I feel like how Ruffnut is everyday… Dumb."

"Odin be spanked!" said Gobber in disbelief. "This just gets better and better."

"I try to avoid looking at her because she gives me acid reflux," Tuffnut explained.

"O-Okay guys! Just keep your helmets on!" said Hiccup. "Toothless and I will fly—"

"Toothless has the Light Fury now!" a Viking reminded him. "He's probably not even coming back."

Hiccup just stared at him blankly. "What?"

"You gave him his freedom, Hiccup," said Astrid. "What were you expecting?"

"I never thought he'd stay away for good!" said Hiccup frustratingly.

"Hiccup, don't you remember what your father did with Thornado?" Ragnar asked. "He released him so that he could stay with his new family. The situation with Toothless is no different."

"I-I… Ah…" said Hiccup looking as if he was about to rip his hair out. "Look, I'll figure it out. I just need more time."

Everyone then watched as Hiccup walked off.

"He thinks he has to lead alone," said Valka approaching Astrid. "Well, because his father had to."

They continue to watch Hiccup and saw him drop his helmet on the ground.

"I've known him longer than anyone else and I know him best," said Ragnar as he joined them. "He had been spending years trying to prove himself to his father, to the tribe and every single attempt he lost more more of his competence. It was only when he met Toothless that he found the strength to carry on."

Valka nodded. "He doesn't realise the strength you have together." She then looked at Astrid. "Do you still believe in him?"

"Of course," said Astrid and she looked back at him. "I wish he did, but it's just like Ragnar said, he thinks he's nothing without Toothless.

"Then help him realise the truth," Valka encouraged.

Hiccup looked extremely stressed out and he was struggling to figure out what to do next. Then suddenly Astrid landed in front of him on top of on Stormfly.

"Get on!" she said.

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"We're going to find him," said Astrid extending her hand.

Hiccup looked at her blankly. "Really?"

"And I'm coming to," said Ragnar as he mounted Skull. "Someone has to make sure the two of you get back alive."

"Let me join you," said Heather.

Ragnar shook his head. "No, we need every able-bodied Dragon Rider to stay here in case Grimmel launches an attack. You have better survivalist skills than anyone else here."

Heather looked at him and nodded reluctantly.

Hiccup smiled at the two of them. "Thanks.

Hiccup then grabbed Astrid hand and she pulled him on top of Stormfly.

Everyone then watched as Stromfly and Skull began to take off.

Hiccup looked down at them. "Everybody, stay put! We will get Ruffnut back! Don't worry!"

"Pffft. Worry? If they're stuck with Ruffnut, I'm more worried about them," said Tuffnut with a chuckle.

* * *

Ruffnut was currently in a cell in another one of the Trappers base of operations. Standing outside it planning the next move was Grimmel and the warlords.

Though surprisingly Ruffnut was being rather calm inside a prison cell

"Why the long face?" Ruffnut laughed. "I mean, mine's long, but yours is really long. All face and no brain. Like you got stretched at birth. Do you have a twin, too? Tuffnut took up all the room in Mom's belly. Otherwise, I'd have a rounder head and more brains, that's science."

Grimmel was starting to get very annoyed with their captive as he was finding it difficult to concentrate on what they would doing.

Ruffnut then nearly sat down and began playing with her braids. "My braids are like little Zipplebacks, see. Rawr-rawr. Yeaaah. Even the mould spots look like eyes. So cute. They even have little horns and everything just like Barf and Belch. Except me and Barf can't stand Belch so they're really just Barfs. It's warm in here."

She then got to her feet and leaned against the door. "I know what you're thinking. You've never had a prisoner this hot."

Grimmel was started to get more annoyed by the minute and Ruffnut sat back down.

"All the boys love me," she continued. "Except Eret, who totally lost his chance. That ship has sailed, boys, sorry. And Hiccup is practically married to that round head, Astrid. And Ragnar's into Berserker Heather. But Snotlout and Fishlegs, they're basically in my hand."

Grimmel's pencil then snapped and was finding it very difficult to control his temper.

Ruffnut was now swinging upside down. "Just can't choose, you know. Snotlout's a beef cake but almost too pretty, you know. Sometimes I think he's more in love with himself than me. There's only room for one beauty in this relationship." She then laughed and walked towards the cage bars that contained a Scuttleclaw. "Fishlegs would keep me alive longer if I had to eat one of them. Stranded on some glacier somewhere. But he never shuts up about dragons. Do you hate it when people never stop talking?"

"Yyyeeessss, I dooo," said Grimmel looking he was about to strangle her with his bare hands.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh. It's sooo boring," said Ruffnut as she swung in her cell.

"Can't we just feed her to your dragons?" Griselda asked.

"What do you have to eat around here?" Ruffnut asked. "I'm allergic to fish, you should know that. That's all they have in that stupid new island." Grimmel then suddenly looked up upon what Ruffnut had just said. "Do you have any clams? They're like little mouths with slimy food inside that's already chewed like the way Mom used to do it."

"Enough!" Grimmel roared tossing everything off the table.

"Until I turned twelve and she was like… 'CHEW YOUR OWN FOOD!' And I was like, 'NO I DON'T LIKE IT!'"

"Most annoying creature ever to cross my path!" Grimmel growled as he opened the cell door.

"Awww…" said Ruffnut taking it as a compliment and began stroking her hair. There to add to his annoyance she then began poking him face with her Zippleback braids. "Oops. You let the dragons out. Gonna get ya. Gonna get ya. No, this one's gonna get ya."

Grimmel stopped her by blocking his face.

Chaghatai then opened the Scuttleclaw's cage.

"Take him and go, please!" Grimmel yelled tossing her helmet at her. "I beg you! The Deathgrippers will have to forego dinner."

Ruffnut looked at him disgusted. "Ewww. You feed your dragons… dragons?"

"Go!" Grimmel roared.

"Where's your bathroom?" Ruffnut asked. "I gotta…" She then made a clicking noise and Grimmel slowly turned towards her with a murderous look. "Okay! Gods! No wonder you have grey hair."

She then placed her helmet on and sat on the Scuttleclaw's back.

"Stress is not good for you," she said and took off. "Ha ha ha! So long, losers!"

Grimmel merely looked up at her with a devious look.


	11. The Hidden World

Meanwhile Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar were flying over the ocean in search for Toothless, but so far they haven't found a trace of him.

"Where—where is she heading?" Hiccup asked.

"She's tracking something, aren't you, girl?" said Astrid.

"Give her a break, Hiccup," said Ragnar. "You know how difficult it is to find a Night Fury and now he's with a Light Fury that wants to be as far away as humans as possible."

Hiccup was looking a little frustrated. "But there's nothing but miles and miles of—"

Hiccup stopped when suddenly they saw a massive water spray above the ocean and keep heading towards it. When they get closer, they find out that it was in fact a huge waterfall.

"A great waterfall—" Hiccup gasped.

"At the end of the world," said Astrid stunned.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Didn't your father say that those sailors mentioned seen a great waterfall that would lead them to the Hidden World?"

Hiccup was just too specious to answer, but it really did look as if those wild tales weren't baseless after all. Then when suddenly Stormfly and Skull then dived into the water for without warning.

"Stormfly!" Astrid screamed.

"Skull!" Ragnar yelled.

They kept on flying down for the spray and that's when they saw a large cavern which was bigger than any cave they had ever seen. Stalactites and stalagmites littered the place and they saw the water was still pouring down even deeper into what they can only assume was an end this pit.

Stormfly then managed to pick up a very strong scent and guide them towards an entrance with Skull following just behind. They were flying over some glowing algae that eliminated the tunnel they were flying down in and that's when they saw and most spectacular site.

They saw what appeared to be some sort of mushroom forest, there were large pillars of stone that rose higher than anything in the world and they themselves were covered in the glowing Audi and mushrooms. Then spectacularly both Stormfly and Skull began to glow as if they had some sort of reaction to the algae and the mushrooms.

"Wow!" Astrid breathed.

"They must have some sort of reaction to the luminescence," said Ragnar stunned. "Fishlegs would have a field day if he was here I can't exactly blame him."

"Look!" said Hiccup pointing towards the edge of the cliff.

They continue to fly and saw more those spectacular towers and water was pouring down from the ceiling, indicating that there were underground rivers or at least an opening to the sea. They then flew over some dragon eggs, but unlike the eggs on the surface these ones were glowing and the baby dragons inside were visible. The glow coming from them was enchanting and it was impossible to put into words.

They then flew under hundreds of thousands of fireworms which were glowing like stars. The three of them even tried to touch them, despite knowing that were as hot as molten lava.

They then eventually arrived in what appeared to be the centre of the Hidden World and Astrid gasped as they saw hundreds of different breeds of dragons flying around. They then noticed all them were flying in the same direction and began to follow them. Astrid and Ragnar also assume that the dragons would be very friendly to three humans that trust pass on their territorial and quickly flew down towards the ground.

How they landed on a small ledge that was well covered by the strange plans. They immediately dismounted their dragons and made the rest of the way on foot making sure to be very quiet.

"It really does exist," said Hiccup.

"Imagine what would happen if the Dragon Trappers realised place like this existed," said Ragnar.

Hiccup new that Ragnar was right, the Dragon Trappers will resist the chance of capturing so many dragons. If he wanted his Viking Dragon Utopia, he would have to deal with them before coming here and do that he needed Toothless.

Dragons are flying overhead and they kept as low as they could, not wanting to antagonise them. They then reached the edge of the cliff and saw that the dragons were surrounding what appeared to be a giant crystal, the biggest crystal that Hiccup had ever laid eyes on. In fact there were two of them while on the floor and one on the ceiling and there was like a mile between the two points.

Then suddenly, and to Hiccup's astonishment, they saw Toothless and the Light Fury on top of the crystal on the ceiling.

"Toothless," said Hiccup about to rise to his feet.

Astrid quickly stopped him. "Shhh. You'll spook them."

"And the last thing we need is thousands of dragons bearing down on us," Ragnar added.

They then watched as Toothless and the Light Fury fly down from where they were and fly around with a group of dragons flying behind them. They circled around the nearby cliffs and the dragon standing on them roared as they flew past.

Toothless and the Light Fury land on a gigantic crystal, almost like they were sitting on a throne. All the dragons that were standing on the ground roar for Toothless and he roared back at them as loudly as he could.

"Now that's a king," said Astrid.

"Looks like they've made him their new king and clearly the Light Fury is his queen," said Ragnar.

Toothless then turned and looked at the Light Fury, who was looking quite happy. She then walked over to Toothless and then they began to nuzzle one another followed by some sort of dance. After which they sit side by side and looked down at the crowd of dragons bow for their new king and queen.

Hiccup was very quiet and sad, because he knew what this would mean for him and everyone else. Astrid had been enjoying the site, but when she looked at Hiccup she could see the conflict within him and then placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"We should go," said Hiccup.

Unfortunately, that when they discover that behind them was a Rumblehorn and just as Ragnar predicted the dragons here one very welcoming to humans.

"Oh, no," said the three of them in unison.

They quickly got to their feet and started to back away from the angry dragon in front of them, but they then remember that they were on the edge of a cliff. Hiccup raised his hand hoping to calm the dragon, but it immediately roared alerting the other dragons of their presence.

Toothless' eyes lit up when he realised who these intruders could be.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled as they jumped off the cliff.

"Skull!" Ragnar yelled as they began to slide down it.

The Rumblehorn then immediately began following after them and Toothless quickly launch into the air and quickly roared to the dragons that accompanied him to back off. The Light Fury just looked at him with a mixture of worry and confusion, no doubt wondering why he was trying to save a bunch of humans.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar were still sliding down the cliff with the Rumblehorn in hot pursuit. Then to make matters worse more dragons were flying towards them and they had to roll in order to avoid their attacks.

They eventually fell off the bottom of the cliff and use their hands to cushion therefore. However, they didn't had time to catch their breath and immediately got to their feet.

"Go! Go!" Astrid yelled.

They immediately ran away just as the Rumblehorn landed behind them and it began to pursue them. Other dragons were taking part in the pursuit, but Toothless was shoving them out of his way in an attempt to rescue the three of them.

He managed to get ahead of the flock and immediately grabbed the three of them just before the Rumblehorn reach them.

"I-I'm sorry bud," said Hiccup honestly. "I-I-I just—"

"How about you explain yourself when we're not being chased by a horde of angry dragons?" Ragnar suggested.

Toothless roared other dragons behind the stop them from pursuing and they flew towards the exit. Joining them was Stormfly and Skull. Toothless then dropped Astrid and Ragnar onto their dragons.

As they were leaving Hiccup can help but feel a mighty depressed about the whole situation. In his selfishness he had cost Toothless his happiness and the recent attack proved the dragons down here wouldn't appreciate a whole Viking tribe making their home in their secret birthplace.


	12. Back to Square One

Hiccup then began to remember when he was a child, it was late at night, but he was unable to fall asleep. Hiccup was holding the toy dragon that his mother had given him when he was a very little, but to be honest the things scared him.

He went downstairs in order to get a drink only to find that his father sitting in front of the fireplace crying. He then remembered that today was the anniversary that his mother had been killed and it still left a mighty deep scar in his father's heart.

He was just about to make his way back to his room when Stoick heard him and looked up.

"Son!" said Stoick wiping away his tears. "You should be asleep."

"I was thirsty," said Hiccup timidly.

Stoick sighed and then extended his hand to him. "Yeah, come here."

Hiccup then began to climb down the stairs, leaving his toy dragon on them, and then ran up to his father. Stocik then lifted Hiccup into his lap and allowed him to use the tongs to stoke the fire.

"Dad? Are you gonna get us a new Mum?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick then gave him a big hug and kissed him on the head.

"I don't want another," he said looking at him. "Your mum was the only woman for me. She was the love of my life. But with love comes loss, son. It's part of the deal. Sometimes it hurts, but in the end, it's all worth it. There's no greater gift than love."

* * *

Hiccup still remembered those words when they were flying back to New Berk. He was now riding on top of Hiccup and the mood was quiet throughout the journey. Toothless was extremely depressed and Hiccup looked at Astrid and Ragnar and they weren't too about how things had ended.

They then landed on New Berk and Hiccup looked at Toothless then towards the building that was being built on a nearby cliff. After his little experience in the Hidden World, he knew there was no way that any of them could live down there. As wondrous as it was, it belonged to the dragons and Toothless was never going to be happy with him.

Hiccup remember about what Ragnar had said about his father freeing Thornado so that he could live with his new family. Hiccup loved Toothless, he helped him become the man he was today and the two had been inseparable ever since. However, Hiccup knew that he couldn't live without Astrid and he remembered how heartbroken his father had been when they for that his mother had been killed.

Hiccup sighed and walked in front of Toothless. "It's okay, bud. You belong there, with her. We don't."

Toothless looked as if he agreed, but he didn't look happy about abandoning Hiccup.

"And that's all right," Hiccup continued and placed a hand on his cheek. "We'll find a way to man—"

Toothless then suddenly shot up as he sensed something close by. They all turned and looked the grassy meadow and then surprisingly they saw the Light Fury's head poking out which made Toothless really excited.

"Hey!" Hiccup beamed and Toothless let his face and Hiccup laughed. "She followed us back!"

They then watched as Toothless and rushed over to the Light Fury and she began to jump around playfully on him.

"We might not have to say goodbye after all," Hiccup smiled.

"Don't you just love happy endings," Ragnar smiled.

Toothless licked the Light Fury and rushed back to Hiccup, though she was still a bit cautious when it came to humans. Toothless growled gently, tries to convince her to follow him. The Light Fury looks at where Hiccup and Astrid are and slowly starts to follow Toothless.

"That's it," said Hiccup.

It was that moment that Ruffnut appeared riding on the back of a Scuttleclaw.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" she cried.

"Ruffnut?" Astrid stared

"Miss me?" Ruffnut smiled spinning the air and tossing a helmet aside.

"How did you escape?" Astrid asked bewildered.

"I annoyed them till they let me go," she said spinning her braids.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wai-wait… Grimmel _let_ you go?"

"So dumb," Ruffnut laughed.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar looked at one another and they both knew that there was no way Grimmel would just let her go.

"They couldn't handle me," Ruffnut continued. "See, everyone thinks Tuffnut's more annoying but—"

"But hold on," said Astrid quickly.

"Just stay quiet for a few seconds," Ragnar pleaded.

Ruffnut frowned. Why? Don't tell me you think that I'm more annoying than Tuff—"

"Ruffnut! Focus. Were you followed?" Hiccup asked.

Ruffnut smiled. "I never look back, Hiccup."

Hiccup gasped in horror. "Toothless!"

* * *

The Light Fury was still slowly following Toothless through the tall grass.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

The Light Fury stopped a moment and sniffed the air sensing danger nearby. She then immediately took to the air and growled Toothless to follow her. It was too late, a dart flew out of nowhere and struck her causing her to fall to the ground. Toothless quickly rushed to her aid as she was beginning to slide across the ground towards the edge of the cliff.

"Toothless! Come back!" Hiccup cried.

Toothless did appear to be listening as he continued to run towards the Light Fury. Then Grimmel appeared from behind a rock raising his crossbow. Toothless got ready to fire plasma blast, but Grimmel was too fast and fired one of his darts knocking him unconscious.

"No!" Hiccup cried.

Grimmel then began to change both Toothless and the Light Fury up just before Hiccup could get to him. Then his airship appeared lifting both dragons into the air just as Astrid, Ragnar and Ruffnut joined him.

"Now our little game must come to an end," said Grimmel.

Then flying out of the forest were all of Berk's dragons rushing to rescue their Alpha.

"Call them off, Alpha!" said Grimmel as he aimed a pulling directly at the Light Fury. "No reason for her to die, too!"

Toothless saw the dragons were flying towards him and immediately roared to prevent them from flying too close. They instantly followed his command just as the rest of the Riders appeared on the scene

"What are they doing?" said Snotlout. "They could totally take him!"

"Not with her life on the line," said Hiccup.

Toothless roared up at Grimmel's Deathgrippers flying around him trying to get them on his side. However, they nearly threatened him and showed no ounce of loyalty.

"Save your breath!" said Grimmel. "The only Alpha they respond to is me!"

Toothless gave up and looked down at Hiccup.

"Awww, don't feel too badly," said Grimmel. "You tried your best! But, you are nothing without your dragon."

He then whistled causing his Deathgrippers to fly to the other dragons and prevent them from flying past them. Grimmel then flew away and Toothless urges the other dragons to follow him anyway.

The dragons follow the command of their Alpha and Hiccup ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

Hiccup stopped the moment he reached the edge of the cliff and could only watch as the dragons flew away down towards the massive armada of ships in the sea. Hiccup then began pacing up and down looking frustrated.

"Oh, that is just… ugh, great!" said Tuffnut. "Now what?"

"I think it's time for number two to become number one," said Snotlout pushing Eret's arm away from him.

Ragnar turned on him. "For once in your life shut your mouth."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "Is there anything we can do?"

Ragnar looked at her, but said nothing.

"Go," said Valka placing a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "He'll listen to you."

Astrid nodded and started making her way over to Hiccup.

Hiccup was still pacing when he saw Astrid making her way over to him. "Don't say it."

Astrid held up her hands. "I wasn't going to."

"I shouldn't have dragged you and Ragnar out there. He wouldn't have flown me back. She wouldn't have followed."

"Yep," Astrid nodded

"Aah!" Hiccup yelled in frustration. "I feel like the same screw up I was before I met Toothless."

"I can see that."

Hiccup stopped and looked at her. "Are you just gonna stand there and agree with everything?"

"Well, you're right. You're back to where you started," she agreed and then looked at him. "I was the first of us to believe in you, not counting Ragnar. And I have watched you doubt whether you're worthy ever since. But you know what… I am the person I am today because of you. I never told you that, but it's true. You are the bravest, most stubborn, most determined… knucklehead I know. Toothless didn't give you that, Hiccup. He just made it—"

"Easier," Hiccup finished.

"And now it's gonna be a lot harder," said Astrid.

Ragnar then stepped forward. "Hiccup, you've accomplished so much. You ended the war between us and the dragons, you ended complex between the Outcasts and the Berserkers. Exposed Johann to the treaty he was practically destroyed the Dragon Hunter operations and brought down Drago. Astrid's right, you were always that person Toothless just helped to awaken it."

Astrid nodded and looked at Hiccup. "So… what are you gonna do about it?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Probably something stupid."

"And crazy," Ragnar added.

"Probably."

"That's the Hiccup I know," Astrid smiled and grasped his hand.

Hiccup then kissed on the cheek and then looked at the other Riders. "Suit up, gang! We're gonna get them back."

"What?" Fishlegs stared.

"He's lost his mind," Ruffnut groaned.

Heather folded her arms. "I was waiting for you to say that."

"Now that's marriage material," said Tuffnut hugging him. "At last, faithful pupil, you are ready."

The two of them then nodded one another, though Hiccup mainly did it to humour him.

"Umm. How are we gonna get our dragons back… without dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"Trust me," said Hiccup.


	13. As Long As He's Safe

Grimmel had managed to score all the dragon's are the Dragon Trapper ships and now the trappers on board with the process of pushing them in the cages. Cloudjumper landed on the deck on one of the ships in a Trapper was forcing him into a cage.

"Move!" said the Trapper poking him with his spear causing Cloudjumper to roar at him furiously.

Toothless roared at Cloudjumper to calm down, knowing that any sudden moves could cost the Light Fury her life.

"Umm. That's right, Alpha. No surprises," Grimmel nodded.

Toothless reluctantly growled at Cloudjumper, telling him to go into the cage. Cloudjumper did so, but not before swiping his terror two of the Trappers.

One by one the dragons found themselves put into cages and it did look as if the Trappers had finally won.

* * *

However, on the cliffs of New Berk, Hiccup and the other Riders were now wearing their armour and had their wings at the ready. Heather had also opted to join them as she too was wearing a flight suit.

"So… jump off the cliff… in these," said Ruffnut extending her wings to Hiccup. "That's the best you've got?"

"No," said Hiccup shaking his head. "You guys are the best I've got."

"Aww," she said stroking her hair. "I'm with him, who else?"

Tuffnut was slightly annoyed as he was about to shout that line. "Ruffnut… that was my line."

"According to my calculations we should be able to reach the ships long before we hit the water," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "Let's go!"

"Try to keep up!" Astrid yelled as she and Hiccup jumped off the edge of the cliff.

"Wait for us!" said Heather as she and Ragnar joined them.

Soon the others were jumping up the cliff and extended their wings and began flying down towards the armada.

"I'm doing it!" Tuffnut yelled.

* * *

Grimmel meanwhile was starting to lower Toothless down while the hunters are preparing to apprehend him. Ragnar began to approach him, but Toothles immediately growled at him causing him to topple over.

"Aww," Grimmel laughed. "You didn't think I'd actually hand you the Night Fury, did you? He's mine to kill."

"That snake!" Griselda growled.

"I intend to finish what I started," Grimmel smirked. "Best of luck controlling them without an Alpha."

"Hold on, Toothless!" Hiccup voice yelled in the distance.

Grimmel turned and saw that the Riders were gliding down towards them.

"Waa-ah—wah!" said Tuffnut briefly losing control and grabbed hold of Ruffnut's legs.

"Let's go!" she yelled kicking him off.

"Aagh! I could have used some practice!" Snotlout panicked

"Oh, I should have skipped breakfast!" said Fishlegs feeling sick.

Grimmel turned the harpoon towards them ready to shoot them out of the sky, but he was not of his seat by Hiccup. He quickly grabbed the wooden beams on his airship and watched as the Dragon Riders blew past.

Hiccup was spinning out of control after his little collision with Grimmel, but he quickly straightens himself and then grabbed a rope on one of the masts.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless heard Hiccup's voice and realise that this was the perfect chance to make a move. He quickly roared at Cloudjumper, who got the message and burst out of his cage and breathed fire the Dragon Trappers. In the chaos it is you out of their cages were Grump and Skullcrusher and quickly the three of them flew into the air.

Toothless roared at Cloudjumper telling him to get reinforcements back on the island. Cloudjumper understood and led both Grump and Skullcrusher back to New Berk.

At the same time, Hiccup, Ragnar, Heather Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Astrid land on a ship ready to fight and Fishlegs came in swinging on a rope. Strangely he still had Fishmeat in his pouch who immediately snarled.

"Perfect timing!" said Hiccup.

(Astrid then began rummaging through a nearby weapon create and Hiccup light Inferno. All the Dragon Trappers regained their composure and immediately rushed towards them.

"Game faces!" said Hiccup.

It was then that the riders saw that Snotlout was hanging on a wooden dragon carving by its teeth which his cape had caught on.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for? Get in there!" he said.

Hiccup sighed and let the Dragon Riders into battle. Hiccup quickly blocked the blade of a dragon trapper and then kicked him aside. He then looked up at Toothless, who was still being suspended by the airship and he finally managed to free himself from his muzzle.

Grimmel at that point had managed to reach back to his harpoon and saw Toothless looking up at him. He quickly manned the harpoon and aimed directly at Toothless, but discover that he was already prepared to fire plasma blast.

He quickly jumped out of the way just as Toothless fibre plasma blast destroyed the harpoon as well was the chain connected to the Deathgripper. The airship was now caught on fire and was spinning out of control has it was now uneven with one less dragon supporting it.

Grimmel quickly jumped towards the netting before the fire could reach him and then he saw Toothless ready to fire another plasma blast. He quickly climbed up the netting and got back onto the airship and whistled.

Toothless fired a plasma blast and while it did missed Grimmel the impact of the attack did cause him to lose his footing and he quickly hanged onto the wooden supports. The Deathgrippers were too busy trying to support the airship to assist their master as they were heading closer and closer towards the water. While three remaining Deathgrippers began to fire all across the ship where the Dragon Riders were fighting. This added to more confusion as more dragons had managed to escape their cages and now they were looking for revenge.

* * *

Astrid was in the midst of combat against a dragon trapper with a stone Warhammer. Sadly wasn't a weapon she was used to in the Dragon Trapper took advantage of that as he managed to pin it to the ground. He was about to finish how off when Hiccup arrived with flaming sword in hand.

"Watch out!" he yelled slicing through a rope.

Next second the Dragon Trapper was struck weigh sending him flying.

"Thanks," Astrid smiled and her eyes widened. "Look out!"

The Dragon Trapper had managed to sneak up behind Hiccup, but Astrid quickly tossed her Warhammer at him. Hiccup moved his head to the side and the hammer made contact with the Dragon Trappers head, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks," said Hiccup as he lifted his visor.

Astrid then approached him with a smile on her face and grabbed one of his grenades containing Zippleback gas and tossed it onto the deck. Hiccup smiled back and then tossed Inferno into the gas causing a massive explosion causing the Dragon Trappers to run.

The two of them just stood there looking at one another as a blazing inferno erupted all around them. Astrid then immediately whistled and Stormfly came flying in and she made several hand gestures towards Hiccup, telling her to carry him.

Hiccup then jumped and grabbed hold of Stormfly as he flew by and they began making their way towards the airship. Hiccup had just managed to get on Stormfly's saddle when a Deathgripper slammed into them.

Hiccup was launch into the air, but fortunately he managed to land on the burning netting on the airship. Sadly he failed to get a good hold of it and slid down, but he managed to grab the wooden support beams.

Hiccup looked down at Toothless. "I'm coming, Toothless!"

"You still think you cared about you?" said Grimmel as he grabbed hold of the Light Fury.

The Light Fury growled at him, but Grimmel pulled out one of his darts and injected into her head.

"Let's just see who we followed," said Grimmel removing the chains around the Light Fury's restraints.

With the Light Fury now drugged by the Deathgripper's venom she was now totally obedient to him and the two of them were flying away.

Toothless frantically tried to free himself from his restraints and growled furiously.

Hiccup then quickly jumped down and slid down the chain towards Toothless and began to free him from the restraints.

"I'm sorry, bud," said Hiccup apologetically. "For everything."

The Deathgrippers had finally lost control the airship and now they were all crashing down towards the sea. This made it extremely hard for Hiccup to free Toothless from the restraints, but he managed to do it just before they hit the water. The airship crashed into the water and for brief moment it looked as if no one survived the impact, but Toothless then shot out of the water stretching out his wings.

"Now let's go get her," said Hiccup.

They then immediately flew away from the Armada and headed straight back to New Berk, which was the same direction Grimmel took the Light Fury and the remaining Deathgrippers followed them in hot pursuit.

* * *

Ragnar and Heather meanwhile were fighting back to back, him fighting with a spear and she with a sword.

"Got to be honest, I asked you to come here I didn't expect _this_ to happen," said Ragnar as he raised his spear to block the blade of an axe.

"By _this_, do you mean the insane Dragon Killer or the 100 ship Armada trying to steal every single dragon in the world?" Heather asked as he performed a spinning kick.

"Both."

"I just my brother gets here with the reinforcements soon."

"Then wait no longer!" a voice yelled above.

They immediately looked up and saw Dagur riding on top of Sleuther with Mala riding behind him. He wasn't alone either as Alvin was there as well on top of Groundsplitter along with Atali with Wingnutt strapped to her back.

"Let's get in there!" Alvin roared raising his battleaxe.

They then immediately landed beside Ragnar and Heather and drew their weapons.

"Nice if you do come," said Ragnar smiling.

"I'm just sorry we didn't get here sooner," said Atali as he hovered over the Trappers and began striking them from above.

Mala had drew her sword and clashed with a Trapper. "It is time for us to end this once and for all."

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship the Trappers were engaging Snotlout, who had managed to free himself, and the twins. Ruffnut used her spear to block the attack from a Trapper and Snotlout hit him on the head with a stone maces.

"Number 2 coming through!" Snotlout yelled tossing the hammer to Tuffnut.

"Surprise!" said Tuffnut as he sidestepped in order to avoid the blade of a Trapper and then struck him in the back of the head with the mace. "Sorry about that."

He then tossed the mace back to Snotlout and then slammed it on the lock of a cage containing the Crimson Goregutter. The Trapper in front of the cage brace themselves, but he were standing directly over the opening within the cage so it passed over him harmlessly. Though his relief was short lived as the Crimson Goregutter walked out of the cage and stepped on him.

"One free, four to go," said Snotlout as the Crimson Goregutter took to the air.

Fishlegs then showed the Trapper overlooking them on the bridge and that when he noticed that Snotlout and the twins were so busy trying to free the last of the dragons that they were now completely surrounded.

"I've got your backs!" he yelled as he grabbed hold of rope.

He then swung down towards the deck and slammed into the Trappers, knocking them out cold, apart from one who fell overboard.

Fishlegs release the rope and smiled at them. "Yeah, it's almost like were team."

Sadly the rope swung back and the weight on it and struck him in the head, knocking him to the ground. The impact also caused Fishmeat to roll out of his pouch and Ivan approach them with a cool smile.

"You brought up baby to a battle," he said pointing the blade down at Fishmeat.

Fishmeat growled at him.

"Ah, ah," said Fishlegs wiggling his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ivan then heard the roar of the Crimson Goregutter and saw that it was flying down towards him. Ivan then immediately started to panic and ran for it and next second they Crimson Goregutter slammed into the masts knocking them over.

"Gods, I love that dragon," said Fishlegs as he placed Fishmeat back into his pouch.

The three Warlords were seen the chaos caused by the Dragon Riders and the free dragons. Then they suddenly turned when they saw Valka, Eret and Gobber landing on the deck on the backs of their dragons wearing their armour.

"Sorry we're late for the party," said Gobber.

"You're right on time," said Chaghata as he and the other warlords drew their weapons.

Valka, Eret and Gobber then jumped off their dragons and raise their weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were still chasing after Grimmel. They were now flying through an active storm cloud and the Light Fury try to resist, but Grimmel held a good amount of control over her thanks to his drug.

He then turned his head and saw both Hiccup and Toothless chasing after him in hot pursuit and smiled.

"That's it, that's it," he said as he turned into the storm cloud itself.

Hiccup and Toothless remained close on their tail as swerved through between the clouds. Toothless then fired a plasma blast, try to knock Grimmel of the Light Fury's back, but he quickly turned and the plasma blast struck her wing.

Hiccup new it was too risky to launch another plasma blast, even a low powered one. "How are we going to get her off her back without hurting her?"

* * *

Meanwhile the Dragon Riders was still doing battle against the Trappers.

"Fear the facial hair!" Tuffnut yelled as he jumped out of nowhere behind a Trapper.

The Trapper immediately turned and swung his blade, though he was a few inches too far to actually strike Tuffnut, he did managed to slice his_ beard_ in two.

Tuffnut quickly removed his visor and looked at his new to long dreadlocks. Anger filled in inside of him and he roared furiously at the Trapper, who was started to back away from him in fear. The Trapper then immediately ran away with Tuffnut chasing after him holding his sword in both hands.

Gobber was not too far way clashing with Ragnar the Stone.

"Oh, aye! I've missed this," said Gobber as he used his axe prosthetic to block Ragnar's sword.

"Me too!" Ragnar yelled and pushed Gobber back.

Gobber tripped and slammed into the railings at the side of the ship. He then noticed a Hobgobbler sitting just above him.

"See that there?" Gobber asked pointing to the Hobgobbler.

"Aw, cute," said Ragnar smiling.

"That's a bad omen, you're cursed," Gobber smiled.

Then suddenly emerging from the side of the ship was an entire flock of Hobgobblers and the one sitting on the railings gave the order to attack. Ragnar then watched as the Hobgobbler flew down towards the deck and began eating for the wooden boards and he immediately made a run for it screaming as they followed him.

"Yes!" Gobber yelled cheering them on. "Good on ya!" He then lifted his peg leg and saw the Hobgobbler chewing on it and chuckled. "I guess you're not so bad after all."

* * *

Astrid had managed to make her way to the wheel and cleared her throat to the helmsman. The helmsman immediately turned and a second later his face made contact with Astrid's fist, knocking him out cold.

She then spun the wheel as fast as she could and then plunged her axe into the wooden floor locking wheel. She then watched as the ship made an intercept course with another ship and smashed right through it.

All the Trappers were beginning to panic and many of them were jumping overboard as the ship was beginning to fall to pieces. The warlords then watched as one of the cages slid towards them and they try to make a run for it, but their backs had been pressed against another cage and they soon found themselves trapped within the sliding cage along with Ivan.

Astrid then joined up with everyone else as they continue to fight against the Trappers, who were now becoming disorganised and disheartened. They then cheered as the dragons had managed to escape all the ships and had set them ablaze and were now making their way to New Berk.

* * *

Hiccup was still chasing after Grimmel and they were flying through the snowy peaks of New Berk. If trying to attack Grimmel without harming the Light Fury was hard enough, adding to their problems was the arrival of the Deathgrippers.

"Oh, we've got problems," said Hiccup.

Hiccup duct avoiding the claw of a Deathgripper and Toothless spun around swatting it away with his wing and it crashed into one of the peaks. He then fired a plasma blast at a nearby cliff causing a small avalanche to land on top of the other Deathgripper.

They then continue to chase after Grimmel, but then suddenly emerging from out of nowhere from behind one of the peaks was another Deathgripper and its slammed right into them. Toothless began to fend it off, but the others had rejoined in the pursuit were closing in on them.

The Berkians then noticed the air battle above them and began to cheer their chief on.

"Take him down, Hiccup!"

Toothless was about to fire plasma blast at one of the Deathgrippers, but before he could aim straight one further out in front landed on their back. He then raised its sting at and try to strike Toothless, who was using every trick in the book to avoid it.

"We need a better plan," said Hiccup. Then suddenly a second Deathgrippers then landed on the right-hand side. "And quick."

The third then immediately grasped and they were now stuck in what can only be described as a Deathgripper sandwich.

Toothless knew exactly what to do and opened the spines on his back and electricity began to flow through his body.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked not liking the look of the electricity coming off his dragon.

The fourth Deathgripper then suddenly grasped onto Toothless and he and the others began to pull him down towards the ground.

"Okay, okay," said Hiccup panicking slightly.

Toothless then roared with everything he got and then suddenly a bolt of lightning struck them from the fund his cloud above them. Seconds later there was an explosion that sent all the Deathgrippers flying and both Hiccup and Toothless vanished.

In the settlement of the Berkians just stared in confusion wondering what happened to their chief.

Grimmel looked back and saw his Deathgrippers had fallen and there was no sign of either Hiccup or Toothless. Continue to look behind trying to spot them, but in fact they were in front as Toothless used his newly acquired camouflage ability to hide from site and since Hiccup's armour was made from his scales have the same effect.

Toothless roared and Grimmel turned and saw that they were now heading straight towards him. A split second later, Hiccup launched off of Toothless and stretched out his wings in order to glide towards him. Grimmel wasted no second and pulled out his crossbow firing a dart that sliced through Hiccup's wing and struck Toothless.

Despite the cutting his wing, Hiccup still managed to slam into Grimmel knocking him off the Light Fury. Hiccup then quickly grabbed her muzzle and Grimmel slid off of her back, but then quickly grabbed hold of Hiccup's foot causing him to slip slightly.

"You'll kill both of us!" Grimmel yelled as Hiccup grasping hold of the Light Fury's muzzle.

Hiccup watched as Toothless was now falling from the sky now sedated with Grimmel's drug.

"Fighting over dragon?" Grimmel continued as he attempted to climb up Hiccup. "That's your plan?"

"This is," said Hiccup removing the Light Fury's muzzle thus freeing her from Grimmel's drug.

She then looked at Hiccup. "Save him."

Hiccup then released his grip and soon both he and Grimmel were now falling towards the ground. She just stared at him, clearly she never witnessed a human sacrifice himself for dragon before, but she didn't had time to ponder on this and quickly flew towards Toothless.

Hiccup watched as the Light Fury tackled Toothless and the two of them began to roll on the nearby cliff. Hiccup really didn't care what came after, because he was just relieved that Toothless was safe.

Of course, Grimmel wasn't too pleased and if he couldn't kill Toothless, he was going to settle things by killing Hiccup before they hit the water. The two of them were now wrestling in midair and Grimmel began tearing Hiccup's wings off, though in truth it was pointless as they were too damaged for Hiccup to use. Hiccup managed to push Grimmel away and he grasp hold of his prosthetic.

Hiccup then heard something heading towards them, he looked up into his amazement he saw the Light Fury flying down towards him as quickly as possible. He wasted no time and reached for his prosthetic and removed it.

"Nooo!" Grimmel roared.

Grimmel then struck the water so hard that there was no possible way to survive the impact, it is not without a few broken bones. Hiccup on the other hand was saved by the Light Fury a split second before he would have hit the water himself.

Hiccup looked up and saw the Light Fury looking down at him with a small smile. "See… I knew you would come around."

She then flew the two of them back up towards the cliff where Toothless laid. Once they were over it she dropped him onto the grassy meadow and a split second later she landed on the meadow as well.

Hiccup was panting rather heavily and couldn't believe that he survived the entire ordeal.

The Dragon Riders then soon returned with all the captured dragons and joining them was Alvin, Dagur, Mala and Atali. Seconds later, they Berkians rushed towards them cheering their triumphant return.

There was no way the Dragon Trappers will be able to recover on such a defeat, their best dragon tracker was now dead, their armada was in flames and their warlords were now missing in action.

Hiccup then turned towards Toothless, who was still suffering from the effects of Grimmel's drug and hopped his way over to him and removed his glove in the process.

"Hey, good morning, bud," said Hiccup tickling his snout. Toothless began to stir and regained consciousness. "Here you go."

Hiccup then sat up and began to stroke Toothless' head. "Boy, you are full of surprises."

He then turned and saw that the Light Fury were walking towards them. He then placed a hand on her head and stroke it gently.

"He's all yours," said.

Hiccup then stood up and began to hop to Astrid, who quickly supported him on her shoulder.

The Light Fury then began to help Toothless stand up while all the other dragons and Vikings look on. Gobber and Eret both chuckle at each other, while Snotlout just fumed.

Valka then leaned in towards him. "You know, Eret may be blessed with brawn but, just between us, you have the brains."

Snotlou's eyes lit up. "Number one."

Heather rested her head on Ragnar's shoulder and the two of them grasped their hands together.

Both Hiccup and Astrid were smiling, they then nodded at one another other and press their heads together. Toothless then walked past the Light Fury, looked at Hiccup, who smiles at him. Toothless looked towards the horizon and back to Hiccup again. Hiccup also looked at the horizon and back to Toothless and he then then hopped to Toothless and holds his face.

"You're right, bud," said Hiccup. "It's time. I was so busy fighting for a world that I wanted, I didn't think about what you needed."

Hiccup looked at the Light Fury. "You've looked after us for long enough. Time to look after yourselves."

Astrid just looked at Hiccup, she then looked at Valka who nodded. Ragnar grasped Heather's hand and the two of them nodded sadly to one another.

Astrid then began making her way to Stormfly and began to take off her saddle and hugged her. "Oh, Stormfly, my good girl."

Ragnar then made his way to Skull and took off his saddle and then placed a hand on his head. "Goodbye, old friend."

Gobber too began taking off Grump's saddle. "All right, Grumpy. Off you go."

"So long, you big ugly beast," said Eret removing Skullcrsuher' saddle. "I'll miss you."

Then reluctantly the other dragon riders began removing the saddles off their dragons. Even Alvin, Dagur and Heather did the same while both Mala and Atali just watched on.

"Oh, Cloudjumper. Oh," said Valka hugging Cloudjumper.

Tuffnut nudged Ruffnut, who looks at him sadly.

After watching this, Hiccup looks back at Toothless again. "Go on, bud. Lead them to the Hidden World. You'll be safe there. Safer than you could ever be with me. It's okay…" He placed a hand on Toothless' head. "…I love you too. And I want you to be free. Our world doesn't deserve you… yet."

Toothless then pulled Hiccup into a hug.

"Go, Toothless. Go," said Hiccup with tears in his eyes as he placed a hand on Toothless' snout and then began moving it away from him.

The two of them looked one another for a few seconds and Hiccup nodded to him. Toothless then roared as loudly he could to the other dragons on the island and they returned the gesture. The Light Fury was the first one to fly off the island and slowly all the other dragons began to follow. Fishlegs even placed Fishmeat into Meatlug's mouth before she took off soon all the dragons apart from Toothless had taken off.

Everyone was quite solemn when they saw the dragons flying off the island and saddened, but they knew that it was for their own safety. There would be plenty of people like the Trappers and the Hunters that would capture dragons for their own nefarious ends and they will always be able to protect them.

Toothless turned his head to look at Hiccup and he nodded to his best friend. Toothless then flew off after the other dragons and soon the Dragon Riders joined up with Hiccup as he smiled at the dragons.

Word soon spread throughout the entire archipelago and whether it was by instinct or some method of communication they could even conceive, dragon started disappearing from every single island. In fact the only dragons that were still known worthy baby Razorwhips guarded by the Wing Maidens, but once they were fully grown they too started disappear and of course the Eruptodon which had hidden itself away in the active volcano on Defend of the Wing Island but now it was nothing more than a myth.


	14. Once There Were Dragons

Several months had passed since the dragons departed and as predicted there had been no more sightings of any Dragon Trappers. In that time the Berkians had finally finished building their village on New Berk.

Despite the fact that the dragons were now gone, they kept the dragon motif so they would still be part of their lives in spirit. Hiccup had managed to design a pulley system that would allow them to lower their boats from the top of the cliff to the sea below.

Every single house had dragon figurehead on its roof and most were actually built into the trees and there were no longer as cramped as they were on Berk. The design was almost identical to that of Dragon's Edge with roadways and gang planks connecting every single part of the village.

They had created their own Great Hall, which was now a wooden building that overlooked the entire village. In the Plaza they had also erected a statue of Stoick and at its base they had engravings of the acknowledgements of the Dragon Riders, one such image showed Hiccup holding his hand to Toothless.

It was now winter on New Berk in the entire village appeared to be deserted, but in fact they had all gathered around in the Plaza, because today was a momentous occasion. Hiccup and Astrid were finally going to be married and the entire village had gathered around not wanting to miss it.

Both of them were standing in front of Stoick's statue and Gothi was overseen the ceremony. Astrid's parents and Valka was standing there overjoyed with the union. Ragnar was serving as best man standing beside Hiccup and Heather was Astrid's bridesmaid. Gobber was also standing there as he was the closest thing Hiccup had to father.

The Dragon Riders were standing in front of the crowd along with Alvin, Dagur, Mala and Atali and all of them were being quiet.

Both Hiccup and Astrid were wearing white formal outfits, Hiccup had a brown fur cape hanging from his shoulders with golden brooches that resembled a Night Fury and had green leaf crown on his head. Astrid herself was wearing a white fur cape with golden brooches resembling that of a Deadly Nadder, she had her hair rolling down to the small her back and she was wearing a crown of white leaves.

Hiccup then extended his hands towards Astrid and she smiled at him before grasping them. Gothi then placed a white sash over their hands and Gobber was bursting into tears, wiping his tears with his prosthetic which was holding a bouquet of flowers.

Gothi then raised her staff and the form some movements signifying the union.

"She just proclaimed you husband and wife," said Ragnar and smiled at Hiccup. "You may kiss the bride."

Hiccup and Astrid then leaned in towards one another and kissed and instinctively Hiccup's placed a hand over her cheek.

"For the Chief and Chieftess!" Spitelout cried.

Everyone then erupted into cheers and Gobber was so excited that when he jumped into the air his prosthetic arm came off and Eret caught it. Snotlout was practically in tears and Tuffnut placed a hand on his back.

"Come, cry into my full thick beard," he said pulling Snotlout into his beard, knocking his helmet off and patting him on the head gently.

"It was so beautiful!" Fishlegs cried.

"Gross," said Ruffnut. Then Fishlegs hugged her and cried on her shoulder and she couldn't help but hug him back. "Okay, you win. I like sensitive guys."

Hiccup and Astrid then turned towards the crowd as they cheered the newly married couple with every fibre of their being.

Later both Hiccup and Astrid stood upon the cliff where they said goodbye to their dragons and they were soon joined by the Dragon Riders and their allies. The two of them were holding hands and Astrid then rested her head on her husband's shoulder they continue to look out towards the horizon.

* * *

Nine years later, Hiccup and Astrid were in a boat drifting out to sea and within those nine years the two of them had two children. They oldest daughter was Zephyr, who had her mother's eyes and her father's hair and shared quite a few characteristics with her father. Their youngest son was Nuffink, who had his father's eyes and his mother's hair and quite a bit of her personality.

Hiccup had now grown they fall thick beard and he was wearing his chieftain belt around his waist and a fur cape over his shoulders. Astrid now two braids that ran down her white fur cape. They had taken their children on a little expedition which they had wanted to do when the children were old enough.

'_There were dragons when I was a boy,_' said Hiccup. '_Oh there were great big sky dragons that nested on the cliff tops like big gigantic scary birds. Little brown scuttling dragons that hunted down the mice and rats. Preposterous huge sea dragons that were twenty times as big as the great blue whale. Some say they crawled back into the sea leaving not a bone or fang to remember them by. Others say they were nothing but folktales to begin with and I'm okay with that._'

Nuffink was sitting in his father's arms, wiping his money knows and watched as his father was sailing the ship. Then he helped his father to drop anchor as they had finally reached the destination.

Zephyr on the other hand was helping their mother to pull the sails down and then leaned over the side to look at their destination. Hiccup then handed Nuffink to Astrid and then leaned over the side of the ship staring out into the horizon.

In the horizon they were at the gateway to the Hidden World and they had anchored off just beyond the horizon of the waterfall. Hiccup was looking through the massed steam coming from the great waterfall and saw several figures emerging from out of the steam.

His eyes widened when he recognised the figure to be Toothless and next to him was the Light Fury. Then they saw three baby dragons with some mixed scales, two of them were basically black but had white highlights while the other was white with black highlights, but other than that they resemble their parents.

Hiccup was overjoyed to see his old friend again and then watched as Toothless launched himself into the sky and landed on the bow of the boat. There had been a little bit of concern whether Toothless would recognise them, it had after all been nine years.

"Hey… hey there bud," said Hiccup gently. He then watched as Toothless load himself onto the boat itself and looked at Hiccup with his eyes at slits. "Remember me?"

Both Zephyr and Nuffink were terrified and they were hiding behind their mother, who shielded them in case the worst happened.

"It's okay," she said gently trying to reassure them.

Hiccup then raised his hand and looked away at Toothless. Toothless then snipped the men recognise the scent and his eyes were filled with joy. A split second later he pounced on Hiccup and began to play with him.

Astrid laughed as Toothless began bouncing around the ship excitedly.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too," Hiccup laughed as he picked himself up only to be knocked to the ground again by an excited Toothless.

"He's not going to eat your father," Astrid smiled at the two children.

Toothless then began to nuzzle and lick Hiccup repeatedly.

"How to tell holding up?" Hiccup laughed. "It could use some oil and a little fine tuning."

"Look… it's okay their friends," Astrid smiled.

Hiccup laughed and then Toothless gave him one last lick before he turned curiously towards Zephyr and Nuffink.

"Here," said Hiccup holding his hand out to them.

Both Zephyr and Nuffink were still terrified of Toothless, understandable considering that he was the first dragon they had ever witnessed. Nuffink was so scared that he was hiding behind his mother's cape.

"It's all right," Astrid assured them gently pushing them towards their father.

"Come, he won't hurt you," said Hiccup gently. The two young Viking's then approached their father nervously and he then raised their hands up. "Hold your hands up, like this. That's it."

Nuffink placed a hand over his eyes and Zephyr looked petrified. Toothless just litter the two young children curiously.

"Let him come to you," Hiccup instructed.

The two of them closed their eyes tight has Toothless placed his snout in their palms and purred gently. He then opened their eyes and instead of fear they were now for wonder.

* * *

If meeting at dragon was not enough for the two young Vikings, they were now having the experience of flying on their backs. Nuffink was riding with his father as they flew through the clouds.

Hiccup had missed this feeling and now he was sharing it with his son and as they flew he threw him up and down, much to his excitement. They then flew down through one of the clouds and seconds later flying by their side was the Light Fury and their children, which they had nicknamed Night-Lights.

One of the Night-Light then fired a plasma blast and disappeared briefly. Then all three of them flew up towards their father and white scaled one got close enough for Nuffink to touch.

Then suddenly shooting overhead was Astrid on the back of Stormfly with Zephyr with her. Hiccup smiled and patted Toothless side telling him to go after them which he excitedly did. They then flew upside down Astrid and Hiccup dropped off Nuffink who grasped his mother's shoulders. They then flew around them and Hiccup extended his hand to Zephyr, who excitedly stood up and grasped her father's hand and then jumped onto Toothless.

With that they flew up into the sky and perform some synchronised flying, Hiccup and Astrid may not have been riding on dragons for nine years but it was like riding on the back of a baby yak. And then they flew up towards the sun with the Light Fury and Night-Lights right behind them.

'_Legend says that when the ground quakes, or lava spews from the earth it's the dragons letting us know that their still here waiting for us figure out how to get along. Yes, the world believe the dragons are gone if they ever existed at all… but we Berkians, we know otherwise. And we will guard the secret until the time comes when dragons can return in peace._'

* * *

And that is the end of the tale, at least for now, because even though I can see into the future it still is a mystery to me. I'm leaving these books behind so that you can understand why the dragons left and hope you dear reader can find a way to bring peace to humans and dragons.

I have left many clues within these pages for you to find us, but be warned if you only one the dragons for your own selfish ends then then you will meet your ends like so many others. Learn from our mistakes and try and build a better world to not only us humans, but the dragons that live below the earth.

Ragnar then placed his quill down and felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. He looked up and smiled to see his wife, Heather, looking down at him. He had had a long and enjoyable life and he wouldn't trade it for anything, though he wished that they could have found a way for the dragons to stay in the human world. However, that job was left of the future generation, he had done his job and now was time for the young to take up the mantle to become Dragon Riders themselves.


End file.
